Pit and the Night Goddess
by Zelda-rox12
Summary: "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Pit, you might die if you protect me. But the world might end if you don't. It's your choice. But the world will burn once I'm gone. The Sun will take over. Night will be no more. It's your choice Pit. It's your choice"PitxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Pit was in a darkening forest, lost and afraid. The moon was just beginning to rise, the sun about to set. He couldn't retrace his steps, there was just an endless maze of trees and shrubs. Owls stared at the angel and hooted their eery song. Suddenly, a voice sang out. Beautiful and pure, singing in verses. Pit knew he had heard her voice somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was also a face, staring down at him. The face of a young girl, with hair as white as a pearl. She sang._

_I took the night sky_

_And made it my cloak_

_I filled my hair with the moon's light_

_I stole two stars_

_And made them my eyes_

_Letting them shine in the night_

_With feather-light feet_

_I took to the graveyard_

_Where I grabbed the bones of my mother_

_With her opal white bones_

_And her moonstone hammer_

_I made a chariot like no other_

_I created the dogs_

_Of darkness and fire_

_To pull my chariot of fear_

_With scorpion tails_

_A eyes of fury_

_And a mouth forever set in a leer_

_I am evil and black_

_The one in the dark_

_As the night goddess should_

_But remember PIt_

_Along with the bad_

_I'm also very very good._

_Sleep well my angel._

_Sleep well._

Pit awoke with a start. He couldn't remember much of his dream, except for a night goddess singing, but he couldn't remember the words. She had eyes made of stars, a chariot of bones, and something about the dogs of darkness and fire. And _Sleep well. Sleep well. _Why sleep well if he was just to wake up?

Pit was already forgetting the dream. Even what he had already known was sliding from his mind. In the end he decided it was unimportant and went down stairs for breakfast. He was early. Only a few tables had occupants. Pit sat down at an empty one, and examined his sword to see if it was in need of polishing or care. It looked as good as ever.

Peach and Zelda walked in, chatting and giggling about something. They both looked at Pit and turned away, giggling even louder. _What was that about? _Pit wondered.

Kirby came around the quickly filling dining hall with a large stack of pancakes and plates balanced on his head. He waddled over to Pit and let him take some. The angel didn't feel like eating, though. For some reason he felt like something was supposed to happen today, something important.

"Just a reminder!" Master Hand announced, "The Battle Finals will take place today at noon. The contestants may have a partner if they wish," That was probably it. Pit was in the finals for the Contest. That must be it. Feeling a little better, Pit began to eat, realizing how hungry he was. The food was delicious, though he probably could have gotten seconds if Kirby didn't always eat half the food before it even left the kitchen.

After breakfast, Pit started to walk towards the brawling stadium to practice for the Battle Finals. Halfway there, he stopped.

_Go to the front door, angel. I will be waiting. _Pit stopped and looked around. No one was there. Yet he had disinctly heard a voice. He had heard that voice before. But where from? (Pit had forgotten the dream. Hint, hint.)

The angel decided to go to the front door. Maybe this was his conscience speaking or something. Either way, all he would be losing was a couple minutes of training time, and he had already practiced a lot. Pit turned on his heels and began walking in the opposite direction, to the front of Smash Mansion. _I'm just looking for one person. _The angel told himself. _It won't take long at all._

But the front door was crowded with people. They were all craning their necks, trying to see someone. In times like these there would usually be yelling and talking, but the place was filled with an eery silence. _Who am I supposed to meet? _Pit thought. Gathering up his strength, he jumped into the air and floated above everybody's heads. The people had formed a circle around two figures, Master Hand and a young angel girl. The angel was on the floor, looking rigid and cold. She looked almost dead.

Her dress was black, strapless and cascaded down her like a midnight waterfall.

"_I took the night sky," _She muttered. People gasped silently. Pit noticed her wings were also black, like the color you see when you look down a bottomless hole.

"_And made it my cloak,_" She continued. The words were so amazingly familiar to Pit, but he had forgotten where he had heard them.

What was the most shocking thing about her was her hair. Her face was young and sweet, but her hair was the purest white, like a pearl.

"_And I filled my hair with the moon's light," _The stanza ended, and the girl fluttered her eyes. She sat up, winced, and Pit rushed over to help her.

"Thanks...Owwww" She said, rubbing her back. Pit put her arm around his shoulder and helped get her standing.

"Thanks," She said. "Sorry about that dramatic entrance. But I'm sure you'll forget it soon enough," Then she whispered in Pit's ear, "I took away a lot of my energy trying to contact you," Pit realized she must have meant the voice in his head. How on earth did she manage that? And what did she mean by, 'I'm sure you'll forget it soon enough.'?

"My name's Nochaya," She continued to the glassy eyed crowd. But then she breathed into his ear, lips barely moving, "And Pit, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you might die," A silver drop appeared in the corner of her eye. "And it will be my fault,"

_**Who is this mysterious angel? What does she mean by, "You might die"? Vvvveeeerrrrrryyyyy mysterious. (Spooky music) So anyway, I have never heard of Nochaya in my life, she is completely made-up. And if you want to know why I did this, (because it will lead to much confusion) review and tell me if you want Nochaya disposed of (dead) or just living a different life, far away from Smash Mansion and Pit. Either way, she will be gone by the end of the story. Unless of course, I write a sequel...**_

_**Reviews! Reviews! I need them reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for continuing the reading of this story. You rock! Anyway, that wasn't by best chapter, but I'm working on it. We are at a very ominous point. Nochaya (whos name is pronounced NO-chay-yah) is telling Pit he will die. Also, something very weird is happening to the people in Smash Mansion, and the angel girl seems to be a little **__**too **__**innocent.**_

"What do you mean, I will die?" Pit shouted. Then he realized he had spoken very loud and looked around at the others. Everyone just stared straight ahead, unmoving, not even blinking. Each one had a vague expression on their face, their eyes were misting over.

"What's happening to them?" Pit asked, suddenly scared.

"They are forgetting," Nochaya said, closing her eyes, concentrating hard.

"Forgetting what?" Pit demanded.

Nochaya frowned. "Forgetting my falling scene, forgetting the words I spoke, just, forgetting,"

"How do you know?" The white celestian asked. "Are you doing this? Who are you? And what did you mean, I will die?" The black angel scrunched up her eyes, fighting back tears.

" Be patient, angel. Too many questions. I can tell you this, though. Pit, you are my protector. I can do many things, but I need someone to fight for me. No, not fight for me, you need to fight with me. Palutena said it was my weakness. My fatal flaw. I cannot fight alone, Pit, and last night you were chosen. You had the strongest mind, I could get through to you."

"What are you talking about?" Pit said. "What do you mean, get through to me? Nothing happened last-" But something had happened. What? It was hard to grasp the concept, but Pit knew there was something he just couldn't remember.

Nochaya smiled, eyes still closed. "You _do _have a strong mind. Pit, you disagree because you don't remember. But even now you fight it. Yes, Palutena chose you well," At the mention of Palutena, Pit spoke up.

"You know Palutena? Wait, what did you mean, she told you about your fatal flaw?" Pit bulletted her with questions.

"It will be clear soon, my angel," Nochaya said, opening her eyes.

_My angel. _Something about those words made Pit pause. Like before, he knew he had heard them. Either in a prievious event, or a-

"Dream," The black angel finished for him.

"Did I speak out loud?" Pit asked her, seeing that her eyes were closed again. How else did she know what he was about to say?

"In a... matter of speaking," Nochaya said, tilting her head. "They're waking up now,"

"Waking up?" Pit asked. Then he saw the people around him begin to move. Some shook their heads. Others blinked rapidly. They were all out of the strange trances. Nochaya was smiling.

"So Nochaya," Master Hand said. "You will be staying in room 4C, next door to Pit. He can help you with anything, but if you have any other questions, contact me. Schedules will be posted in the Main Hallway every morning."

"Thank you Master Hand," Nochaya said, picking up her suitcase. Pit stood motionless, dumbstruck at the sight. Nochaya had just done something Pit didn't think was possible. She had controlled other people's minds. She had made them forget something, making it seem like it had never happened. She had literally heard Pit's thoughts.

"Come on Pit," Nochaya interrupted his thoughts. The white angel shook his head, clearing his mind.

"Do you want me to carry that?" He asked, gesturing to the suitcase. She nodded. Pit took it, surprised at how light it was. They went up the stairs together, silent. Pit couldn't take it anymore.

"How did you do that?" He demanded. "Not only did you rearange their thoughts, you, you heard mine!" Pit began to wonder if anything could be a secret from her.

"Actually, there are some secrets I can't get to," Nochaya replied.

"You did it again!" Pit cried out, both annoyed and marveled at the same time. He decided to test this.

"What number am I thinking of?" Pit asked. He shouted the answer in his brain: **2.2222222222222222227658.**

"2.2222222222222222227658" She replied without hesitation. "Don't yell next time"

"How about now?" Pit demanded. This time he formed a mental wall around the new number: 12345634.0000000000001. He made the wall so thick he didn't think anyone could penetrate it. Nochaya crunched her eyes together in confusion.

"123..." She began, then paused. "4563...4..." Pit felt her, scavenging around in his head, finding his wall, looking through it's gaps just before he closed them. The wall sealed, she went for force, plunging into the blockade with a black knife. His wall smashed to smithereens.

"12345634.0000000000001" Nochaya said, much clearer than before. Yet she stared at him, as if trying to figure _him _out. "Now, my turn to ask questions. How did you do that? Why couldn't I see the number? Pit, I ask you, what is in your mind? Many have attempted blocking my sight, but only one other has done this successfully."

"What are you?" The two angels asked each other at the same time. For a long time they just stared at each other. _You speak first. _Nochaya sent her thought message into his head.

"I don't know what to say," Pit admitted. "You seem so familiar, like I've met you before. And you seem to know why. When we first met, you knew my name. Tell me more,"

"Well," Nochaya began, sounding slightly nervous. "You have met me before. In a dream. That's how I chose you to become my protector. Or, at least, that's how Palutena told me to do it. You remember, don't you? I sang."

Pit didn't know what the black angel was talking about. Until, of course, she looked him straight in the eye. He didn't notice until now. Her eyes were sparkling. Like, like, like _stars._

Nochaya went rigid. Her eyes became miniature suns, shedding light on everything in the hall so bright that Pit had to look away. White mist poured from her mouth. The mist swirled down like a snake, turning black, and curled up at her feet.

"_I stole two stars" _Nochaya's voice sounded vast and echo-y, so mysterious. "_And made them my eyes, letting them shine in the night!_" The angel fell to the floor. Pit dropped down to her side instantly. Nochaya coughed and sputtered, as if choking. The smoke/snake thing had disapeared.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked. Something about the words was so familiar. He couldn't remember. He just couldn't remember. Nochaya looked up at him, her face was streaked with tears.

"Please, Pit" she whimpered. "Your must remember. I beg you, my angel, please remember. Remember what I said. And never forget the last line. Never forget."

_**Hmmmm... Things are getting interesting. Nochaya's phsychic! I've always wanted to be psychic. Now, this chapter's questions: Who is Nochaya (really)? Why does Pit have to remember the song? And why the last line? (If you go back to the start, ignore the "Sleep Well" part. That's not the one she meant) And (Drumroll, please) why aren't you reviewing? Click that button! It doesn't take long, just click, type and send. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We're back! Glad you could join us!**_

"Nochaya, I will try," Pit promised her. The black angel was visibly shaken. Pit took her hand and pulled her off the ground. "It's okay,"

Nochaya looked better than a few seconds ago. She combed her pure white hair with her hands, though it looked had looked fine. Pit was going to ask her if she wanted to train with him in the arenas, and maybe enter the Battle Finals with him, but he saw the dark circles under her eyes, and decided she might be too tired after her journey here.

"No really, Pit. I'm fine." The black angel smiled. "I would love to train with you," Nochaya raised her long beautiful hands to her eyes, erasing the dark shadows. Pit looked at her in amazement. _Well aren't you full of surprises. _Pit thought.

_This is just the beginning. _Nochaya sent him a mental message. Pit was still trying to get over the shock of it all. It was amazing, what this angel could do. It was also creepy, though, the way she could control minds, making people forget things. Pit hoped she would never use these tricks on him.

"You don't need to worry, Pit." Nochaya smiled. "You would know if I tried, and blocking mind control is much easier than blocking simple psychistry."

The two angels walked down staircases and staircases until they reached the bottom floor. To anyone watching, they were silent, concentrating on something, but really, Pit was trying to learn how to block out Nochaya's probing. It wasn't hard when you got the instructions and tips from a mind reader herself. Nochaya tried to catch Pit off guard and make him think they turned right instead left, but he caught her just in time.

"Here we are," Pit said, spreading out his arms. Replicas of Smash Mansion Battlegrounds were placed here for Brawlers to practice on. They chose the Skyworld replica, setting their lives to 3 each. Nochaya warned him that he might need 4, but Pit waved her off. She may be phsychic, but she has nothing against Palutena's Blade!

"You have a lot against Palutena's Blade," Pit gasped. Nochaya had decimated him, having all 3 lives at the end and about 10% damage. Turns out, when your psychic, you can kind of tell what move your foe will do next, making it easy to dodge, block, or attack a vulnerable spot. Also, Nochaya had some great weapons. She had a bow and arrow/double sword like Pit's (but the bow shot black arrows) throwing daggers, and an evil looking whip. Nochaya was undefeatable. Several brawlers had been working their way closer to us, checking the black angel out. If Pit wanted her for his team in the Finals, he'd better ask quick.

"Nochaya, do you want to be my partner in the Battle Finals?" Pit asked. He saw several brawlers sigh and turn back. Nochaya smiled and nodded. The rest of the mini-crowd walked away.

_You had some fans,_ Pit thought directly at the black angel. She shrugged modestly and replied, _I practice alot, what can I say?_

_You're lying, _Pit thought. He didn't know how he knew, but Nochaya was lying. He was sure of it. Nochaya looked alarmed, and said,

"I'll talk to you later," She stood up and walked away, not seeming offended, but something was wrong.

_Please remember the song, Pit. I'll try again tonight, but you must remember. You must figure out who I am on your own. _Nochaya sent her thought message to him.

What was this song? Why did Nochaya need him to remember it so badly? Why didn't she just tell him what was going on without being all fortune-cookie Buddha crazed? Questions bounced around in Pit's mind, giving him a headache. He should think about this later.

_Lunch_

Pizza for lunch. Pit saw Nochaya sitting with a bunch of other girls who had tried and failed to start any conversation with her. The only successful person there was Samus, and the two were chatting away about battle strategies. Samus seemed to be enticed listening to her, the old psychic trick punching in her good buttons. Pit saw Nochaya say something to Peach, and soon she had joined the conversation too. It seemed like the work of a god. Nochaya was literally messing with other people's mind.

_It's evil. _He thought to himself. Then Pit shook his head. What was he thinking? The black angel turned around and gave him a worried look. Pit slapped his forehead. _Sorry! _He thought loudly. _My brain had ideas of its own!_ Nochaya looked reasured.

"Attention everyone!" Master Hand shouted. "attention! The Battle Finals will be starting momentarily. If you are in the finals, go straight to the Training Grounds and wait there until you are called. You may go,"

Nochaya rushed over and grabbed Pit's hand. She pulled him through the crowd, which was weirdly motionless. No one was moving. They had completely frozen in their tracks.

_Wait a minute. _Pit thought. _They aren't motionless. _Nochaya smiled at him.

"We're going really, really fast," She said.

_**What else will be discovered about our fine feathered friend? Will they win the Finals (I think we all know that answer)? And the question that has stayed forever in our minds: Who/What is Nochaya? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Sorry I couldn't add chapters for a while, I'm working on 2 stories at once. But I'm back! Please read to the bottom! This is the best chapter!**_

With Nochaya's strange super speed, they got to the Training Grounds before anyone else. The people who came in soon after looked at them strangely, but didn't say anything. It made Pit slightly uncomfortable. Nochaya wass concentrating hard, and soon no one even seemed to see them.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked.

"You didn't like the way they stared, so I simply stopped them from doing it," Nochaya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thank you, Nochaya. But could you stop doing that sort of thing? Like, controlling people's minds? It's creepy." Pit said. "Really creepy,"

"Fine, okay." Nochaya said, a little too amiable. Pit automatically made a mental block, basing it on his mirror shield. Now he could tell Nochaya had tried to see what he had been thinking, feeling her probing rebound against his "mirror shield". Frusterated, the black angel concentrated on Zelda.

"She doesn't like me," Pit heard Nochaya say. "Tell me about her Pit,"

"Zelda's nice. She and Ike are together, her best friends are-"

"No, no." Nochaya interrupted. "I mean, what are her powers? What can she do the defend herself?"

"well..." Pit began. "Her magic is based on light. Fire, electricity, that sort of thing,"

"Ohhhhhh," Nochaya said, as if something had become clear. "That's why she doesn't like me,"

That didn't make any sense to Pit. Zelda was usually light-hearted and funny, everyone liked her. She only hated Ganandorf, but everyone hated him and his black powers.

"It will make sense soon, Pit. Soon," Nochaya said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Master Hand boomed. "Let the Finals begin! Contestants and their partners, please line up against the wall."

Pit grabbed Nochaya's hand and pulled her over to the wall. Next to them were Donkey and Diddy Kong, and on their other side were Kirby and Jigglypuff. Pit knew Diddy had been blasted out of the competition in the second round, but Donkey Kong, with his pure strength and size, still wanted him for his partner. He also knew Kirby had made it with his wicked hammer and move-copying abilities, and he got Jigglypuff for his partner. Jigglypuff was okay, but she tended to fall asleep a lot, while making others do the same. He didn't even understand her Final Smash, why it would sometimes work for some, but not others. That pokemon was just too confusing.

"Our first match will be Olimar vs. Kirby and Jigglypuff!" The Master Hand said. "They will be battling on..." The crowd waited in silence. "Corneria!" The three brawlers disapeared and a large TV screen turned on, showing the brawlers at the stage of Corneria, a large ship.

The brawl began. Olimar pulled pikmin from the ground until he had a line of six. He threw a purple one at the oncoming pink puffballs, but Kirby dodged and Jigglypuff got hit. Kirby began firing punches at the little spaceman, but he dodged and grabbed a nearby plate of spicy curry, making him blow giant fireballs. Kirby and Jigglypuff just tried to keep out of his way until the effects wore off, but the pink pokemon got singed anyway. After the fire stopped, Kirby went over and began to punch Olimar, who's damage became rapidly higher. Jigglypuff made sure that he couldn't get away. When Olimar damage had reached 100%, Kirby jumped up and down, swinging his knife with Olimar trailing behind miserably in his wake.

"Yaaaahhhh-Heeeh!" Kirby shouted in his mysterious Waddle-Dee language. Even after he had learned english he still couldn't help from using his home language when fighting.

It was pretty obvious who was going to win. Kirby and Jigglypuff were decimating Olimar. And they found out the perfect way to finish him off when a Final Smash Ball appeared ubove Corneria.

"I'll get it, Jiggly!" Kirby said his adorable high-pitched voice.

"No, I will!" Jigglypuff argued, already beginning to jump after the glowing ball.

But neither of them got it. Olimar did. He jumped in his spaceship when the sky darkened, flew up in the air, leaving Kirby and Jigglypuff to worry about the monsters that came to feed at night. When Olimar went back down to the ground, Kirby couldn't get out of his way quick enough, and got hit with the spaceship, sending him flying off the stage. It was a one-stock survival, so Kirby reapeared on the Training Grounds. He waddled over next to Pit and looked up at the screen.

"Go Jigglypuffy!" Kirby whispered excitedly. But his encouragement didn't help. Jigglypuff was never going to win without Kirby. Olimar pelted her with pikmin, and while she was struggling to get them off, he ran in and easily knocked her offscreen with a smash attack.

"And the winner is..." Master Hand announced. "Olimar!" The crowd cheered. Snake had lost some money to his partner, Sonic. It was pretty awesome that Olimar won against two good players, though his damage was high.

"Our next brawlers will be Pit and Nochaya vs. Donkey and Diddy Kong!" Master Hand shouted. "The stage of the match will be in... Temple!" As the brawlers teleported there, Nochaya began to sing in his mind.

_With feather light feet, _(Pit remembered her amazing speed)

_I took to the graveyard_

_Where I took the bones of my mother._

They made it to Temple, which was large and good for chasing people. There was something very strange about how Nochaya got there. She rode on a chariot, a chariot made of bones. Nochaya began to sing out loud now, but no one heard her. No one but Pit.

"_With her opal white bones_

_And her moonstone hammer_

_I made a chariot like no other_!"

The black angel got out of her grisly chariot. Pit needed time to think about the words, because it almost seemed clear now.

"Begin!" Master Hand's voice boomed.

"I got Donkey Kong," Nochaya whispered as she raced over. Pit knew he shouldn't but he took it as sort of an insult to his fighting skills.

_Sorry. _She whispered in his mind. _I'm just saying, if I fought Diddy, then it would seem a little unnatural for him to go flying off the stage if I just smacked him a bit. You were lucky to get 10% on me yesterday._

Pit knew she was right. It still seemed a little unfair, but he shot an arrow at Diddy and raced into the fray.

Diddy Kong was a good fighter, but his strategies were ragged and all over the place, if he had any strategy at all. This made it a little more simple for Pit to dodge and evade any attack sent in his direction. Even if he did get hit, the little monkey couldn't follow it through with another attack.

For Pit, though, he had tons of strategy for games. He grabbed Diddy, and threw him up in air, just so Pit could hit him with an arrow sent straight up. When the monkey came down, it just shot him higher with a smash attack.

_This is BORING. _Pit thought.

_Well, it's about to get interesting. _Nochaya said in his mind. _I need you to see this._

Pit turned to see what she meant. For starters, Donkey Kong was suffering with 263% damage in just a couple minutes, people were shouting, "Nochaya! Nochaya!" but she was talking about the Final Smash. Pit dutifully kept Donkey and Diddy Kong away from her as she flew up to crash the smash ball. Nochaya hit it with her whip, then her blades, causing it to open and have her body covered in a rainbow light. Nochaya activated her Final Smash. She grew larger and larger until she stood at least 25 ft. tall. But that wasn't it.

"Luna! Oscurridad!" She called out. Spanish words, for _Moon _and _Darkness. _She began her strange rhyming verse.

"_I created the dogs_

_of darkness and fire_

_to pull my chariot of fear"_

Two large black dogs appeared, each black and the size of an elephant, but they were craazily skinny. Not only that, but they had large, metalic, _scorpian tails._ Nochaya began to sing again.

"_With scorpian tails_

_And eyes of fury_

_And a mouth forever set in a leer"_

The dogs took after Diddy and Donkey Kong. Luna, the one with white stripes running down her face from her eyes, probably female, went after Diddy. Oscurridad, the male who had a triangular patch of white above each eye, went after Donkey. They snapped at the two apes, and in seconds Diddy and Donkey had been defeated. Thay had won!

"Good job, Pit. Thanks for watching my back," Nochaya, who was now back down to normal size, congratulated him.

"I don't think you needed it," Pit replied. "You could fight everyone here all at once and win," Nochaya blushed modestly, but shook her head, rustling her white hair.

"Thanks my angel, but I would need at least one person hekping me. Remember, it is my fatal flaw. I cannot fight alone," Nochaya reminded him.

"But still," Pit said. "And your Final Smash! I mean, wow! Those dogs are amazing,"

"They are the _el fuego, _the fire. You understood their names, yes?" Nochaya asked.

"Yeah.." Pit began. "Yeah, Luna and Oscurridad. Moon and Darkness. They were amazing,"

"Not many say that about their species," Nochaya replied, and Pit caught a faint accent of Spanish. That would explain the names. "If you knew the truth, Pit, you might disagree,"

"Alright. Come on, lets get back to Smash Mansion," The two angels disappeared from Skyworld and appeared in the Training Grounds, where they were attacked by new fans. Papers were thrust in their faces; everyone wanted autographs.

_later_

"My hand hurts," Pit complained in the library.

"Oh Palutena, mine too," Nochaya was reclined in a chair, massaging her hand. "The library was a good idea, Pit. They way our new fans can't get us without being really, really quiet."

Pit nodded. "At least we only had to do one fight. After that, no one wanted to face us,"

"Yeah," Nochaya said. Pit caught that accent again. Spanish. The names. _Luna. Oscurridad. _If her dogs had Spanish names, why didn't she? Nochaya looked at him, with a hint of a smile. Wait. Maybe she did. Nochaya. Nochay. _Noche. _The night! Nochaya's name meant the night.

But why? There had to be a reason. The song. The verses she kept saying. No not saying, repeating. Repeating from the dream. He remembered everthing now. It was becoming so clear, everything fit. Last night he had a dream. A dream of Nochaya, but what else? Chariot of bones. Cloak from the night sky. Amazing abilities. Why did Zelda not like her? Because she worked with darkness, and Zelda worked with light. What had he thought about her during lunchtime? _The work of the gods. _

_Nochaya was a goddess. The goddess of the night._

"Bingo, Pit" Nochaya said, eyes twinkling like stars.

_**Okay, I think this was the best one. I'm glad you read to the bottom, even though it was very long. (Sorry). But please tell me if you liked it! Things make a lot more sense now, am I right? The el fuego (pron: ayl-fway-goh) are a made-up species. We can all sleep happily in our beds knowing there are no such things as black dogs with scorpian tails.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Pit stared for a bit at Nochaya. Up until now he couldn't picture her as a goddess. Now he noticed how her sparkling eyes seemed contained millions of years of watching the earth, the way she held her head high, as if looking down on others, and how perfect and timeless she seemed, never aging a day. Still, something didn't fit. When Pit had realized Nochaya was the goddess of the night, he had almost expected her to turn into the hideous Medusa, goddess of darkness.

"No, Pit," Nochaya said, smiling. Pit was almost used to her mind-reading skills, but it still came as a shock. "We are of two different worlds, different goddesses of the same thing. It really depends on who believes in us, and how they think of us as. Not all of us are horrible, but not all of us are..." She paused, looking troubled. "Not all of us are all that good, Pit." Nochaya heaved a sigh, blowing her white bangs into the air, watching them fall.

Pit couldn't understand her unhappiness. She was a goddess, she could do anything! The mind reading, the fighting skills, that was probably just the beginning!

"You're right," Nochaya said, her beautiful smile returning to its rightful place. "There is more I can do. In fact, tonight, would you like to come with me in my chariot?"

The white angel was about to say yes, but a thought crept into his mind. "Will it be breaking the rules?" He asked, not sure of what the answer would be. Nochaya thought for a moment.

"Yes," she said after a long pause. "Yes, it would." Pit smiled.

"Then I'm coming," He said. Nochaya's eyes sparkled brightly, and she grinned with pleasure.

"I like your style Pit. I like your style."

_After Dinner_

The day had seemed to go by slower than a snail for Pit, even though there was a only a few hours of sunlight left. So right after dinner was adjourned, he pushed his way through his new fans, looking for Nochaya. She was hidden by the other people surrounding her, even Zelda wanted to talk to the Super Brawl champion. But Pit pushed his way through the onlookers until he had made it to the black angel.

"Come on, Nochaya," He said, taking her smooth, delicate hand. With a jump, he flew above the fans' heads and landed with the goddess away from the crazy crowd. After all, Pit didn't have these wings for nothing.

"Let's go!" He told Nochaya, wishing he had super speed like her. She frowned at his impatience.

"Slow down, Pit." She said. "We still have some daylight left," Relunctantly, the white angel slowed down.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I'm just anxious. This is going to be really cool!"

"I understand, Pit" Nochaya said, and put her arm on his shoulder. "I understand,"

They made their way through the Mansion, taking a turn here and there. After what seemed like a century or two, the angels made it to the courtyard. Peach was sitting on a bench, watching the sun sink into the sea.

Pit watched as Nochaya closed her eyes and move her lips in a silent chant. Peach got a confused expression on her face, and then stood up abruptly. Her look of confusion changed hazy and dreamy; Nochaya was making her leave. Eyes clouded and out of focus, Peach walked like a zombie past the two angels, not even noticing them, back into the Mansion.

"That was creepy," Pit said. The whole scene was. Nochaya stepped down onto the soft green grass. Her shoes seemed to turn into mist, leaving her bare-footed on the ground.

"Luna! Oscurridad!" She called out, the same way she called in the Brawl. The bushes nearby rustled.

_Do not flinch. _Nochaya's voice echoed in his mind. _They can smell your fear, feed on it, use it to your disadvantage._

_Okay. _Pit thought hard. He couldn't send his thoughts around like the night goddess, but she seemed to monitor everyone's brains 24/7, so he figured she would get the message.

The bushes rustled again, and this time two dogs leaped out of it. They were the same dogs from the brawl, but they weren't huge anymore. Now the size of large wolves, they were still rather frightening.

_Do you fear usssss? _A voice like a hissing snake slinked and slithered into Pit's brain. It was the female's voice. Nochaya looked at him in alarm. Pit remembered what she had said and forced himself not to be scared. Soon, he realized he wasn't afraid. He could now picture them as family dogs, lying on the ground, playful and friendly.

_I do not fear you, Luna. _Pit thought. The female, Luna, tilted her head and walked closer. Pit forced himself to think of her as a friendly puppy, made himself believe that it did not own those eyes of fury, the leering mouth, and the scorpian tail.

Luna looked at him for a long time. Then, she almost seemed to smile. The other dog, the other _el fuego, _the male, came over. Pit did not back up an inch. Suddenly, the _el fuego_ dropped low. They were, no. It couldn't be. The most feared of all creatures were _bowing _to Pit.

Nochaya smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The white angel held out his hand to Luna, who seemed friendlier, and she licked it. This time Pit almost did flinch, her tongue was red-hot, like a burning wire.

_Ssssssorrrrrry. _Luna's hissing, Spanish accented voice apologized in Pit's mind. He smiled, and pet her head.

"Pit, I am glad my dogs like you, but our time is running short," Nochaya said, pointing to the sunset. She then waved her hand over the ground, and it began to bubble. White mist poured from it, and began to form something. The ground continued to bubble, and the mist solidified into a chariot. Nochaya's chariot of bone sat in the middle of the courtyard, pure white and almost glowing. It struck Pit then. The chariot was meant to look like the moon.

The dogs must have known they were needed, because they automatically stepped in front of the moon white chariot. Nochaya snapped her fingers and black leather reins appeared in her hands, tethering themselves to Luna and Oscurridad.

"Climb aboard," Nochaya smiled. All of a sudden, Pit had second thoughts. This wasn't a good idea. The night, the darkness, it was always an evil thing. Stepping into the chariot would be like welcoming death. Nochaya had seemed okay so far, but what if it was a trap? What if something bad happened?

Pit's curiosity won over and he stepped onto the white chariot. Nochaya handed him an ordinairy black cloak.

"You'll need this," She promised him. "Without it, you won't be able to survive the cold or altitude," Pit put it on, and it felt normal. But she was probably right, there must be something special about it.

"Let's go!" Nochaya shouted to her _el fuego._ The chariot jerked and began to rise. Pit thought it was like something riding in Santa's slay.

"Except Santa's slay is made of wood, carrying toys and goodies for children around the world, and is led by reindeer, not dogs with scorpian tails." Nochaya shouteded over the wind. Oscurridad barked, as if laughing with her.

Pit hadn't been paying much attention. He was staring a the stars. He didn't care for the view, he had seen many like this in Skyworld, but it was the stars that entranced him. The constellations were alive. As they passed each one, Draco, Leo, Heracles, they bowed to the chariot and the night goddess inside.

"Thats, that's amazing," Pit whispered, watching each constellation come to life. Nochaya looked down and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Nochaya said, and Pit noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The white angel asked, putting an arm on her shoulder. The night goddess sighed.

"I will have to show you sometime," She said. "Tommorrow, when you have slept well," Pit decided not to ask any further, though millions of questions were forming in his mind.

"Luna! Oscurridad! Halt!" Nochaya shouted suddenly. The _el fuego_ took command well and slowed quickly to a stop.

"Why are we-" Pit began, but Nochaya cut him off with a _shhhh! _"Stay back," She warned him. "Ama will not see you,"

_Who is Ama? _Pit thought hard.

_Ama, short for Amanecer, The Dawn. _Nochaya whispered. _We have had a uuhh, past rivalry together. If she saw you it would be a perfect excuse to get me killed. I shouldn't have brought you here_

_It wasn't your fault. _Pit thought to her. The shadows began to quiver and blend, someone was hiding. _I was the one who agreed to go. It was my fault._

"Nochaya?" A soft, airy, pretty voice spoke. A girl on horseback appeared, but neither the girl or horse were ordinairy. Pit could now tell that Ama, if that was her, was a goddess, and indeed the goddess of the dawn. Her dress was long sleeved and low-cut, pink and soft red like the gentle colors of flowers and the waking morning sun. Something about her reminded Pit about Peach, her dress but also the strange thing about her that shouted, _I am a princess. I am a girly girl!_

Her horse pawed the ground. It was a beautiful horse, pure white, dark blue eyes, and jet black hooves. It was saddled magnificently, with a fine white leather bridle and light brown saddle. Ama rode side-saddle, with her legs and dress all on one side of her horse.

"Still haven't gotten rid of those ugly dogs, have you Nochaya?" Ama spat at her. Luna and Oscurridad growled softly, lengthening their claws.

"No. But your horse really isn't that much better," Nochaya countered. As if to make her mark, she waved her hand in front of her nose and added, "I mean, it smells like when the boys bathroom overflowed. Eww. Probably worse, now that I think about it," Ama turned the shade of her dress, looking horrible with her blond hair. Nochaya, sensing the tides turning against the goddess of the dawn, went a step further. She pointed to the horse's feet, and from her finger sprang a comet of purple and black flame. It was very small, but the horse reared and backed up, frightened.

"Apparently they make them scaredy-cats as well," Nochaya said, clearly winning the fight. Ama snarled, eyes filled with fire (literally!). She shot a giant ball of flame at the chariot, but nothing lit. Pit was scared for a second, but he saw where this was going. The _el fuego_ just looked around, completely ignoring the flames licking their legs. Nochaya yawned and said,

"Well, we can't have the night last too long," Ama had turned purple now, bristling with fury.

"Claroscuro! Sol!" Ama called.

"Aww, you're calling for help from mommy!" Nochaya said in a high falsetto. _Claroscuro and Sol are her mother's, the Day's, dogs. This is going to be fun. _She whispered in Pit's mind.

Soon, two white dogs appeared. They reminded Pit of _el fuego_, but these were white and had tails of fire, instead of scorpian tails. The first one, with a ruby necklace like a collar, stepped towards Oscurridad. They touched noses, and soon began to play fight. It was all Pit could do from laughing out loud.

"Oscurridad, come!" Nochaya called, and the _el fuego_ trotted over, tongue lolling out of its mouth. "See ya, Ama!" She shouted as they trotted away across the path of the night, laughing.

"She's going to get back at you," Pit said, once Ama had been left far behind. Nochaya just kept laughing.

"She, she already has," The night goddess said through snickers. Suddenly she turned grim, "That's what I want to show you tommorrow," But Nochaya started to smile again and even Pit couldn't help laughing.

"That was my greatest victory against her!" Nochaya laughed. "Oh that was hilarious!"

"The look on her face!" Pit snickered. The two angels laughed for a long time. Pit was out of breath.

"Pit, you need to rest," Nochaya said, concerned. The white angel couldn't disagree. A trapdoor appeared in the floor of the chariot, and Pit opened it. Where what should have been the sight of the Earth, far below them, was a tiny room. It had a small bed, but it ended there. He sat down on it and lay back, looking up at the night sky painted on the ceiling. The bed wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but Pit was so tired that in seconds he was fast asleep.

_**Longest chapter I've ever made! Sorry you had to read the whole thing, but I couldn't find a way to separate it. Please review! Review! I've only gotten, like 1 review for the whole thing! It is very sad. Don't make me sad.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is rated T/M. Like, really M-ish (im not good at rating things). I'm serious, it has some, ummmm, **_**stuff**_** in it. Yeah, just, just be careful.**_

Pit blinked, looking at the hazy white world in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and watched everything go into clearer focus. He was in his room. His room. That wasn't right.

Nochaya!

Pit was wide awake now. How could he be back in his room when he was just riding in Nochaya's chariot? Was it just a dream? A figment of his imagination? Had the whole thing about the night goddess, the mind reading, the dogs, the chariot, had it all been imagined?

"Nochaya!" Pit yelled. Master Hand had said that her room was right next door to his. Tripping over his covers, Pit leaped out of bed (and being an angel, he can leap pretty high), hit his head on the ceiling, sweared a bit, and raced out the door. It wasn't super early in the morning, but Nochaya might still be in her room. Pit opened the door without thinking, without bothering to wonder if an all-powerful goddess would spare his life if he charged into her room without knocking.

"Pit!" The room was completely empty, yet Pit distinctly heard his name being called. "Pit, this really isn't a good time," He heard it again. Definately Nochaya's voice, though he couldn't see her. It seemed so close to him, too. The white angel began to reach out in front of him, and his hand hit something soft. No, not something. Some_one_.

Pit gasped as Nochaya appeared in front of him, not with a puff of smoke or anything, she just appeared out of the air around them, like a shadow. Oh wait, yeah. Nochaya was the goddess of the night. Of course. Pit had touched her arm, and she had become visible.

"Ummm, Nochaya?" Pit said, staring at her. "You're not, ummm. You're not..." He couldn't really explain to her face that she wasn't wearing a scrap of clothing. Her naked skin was pure white, almost glowing in her dimly lit room. Pit was glad he hadn't brought Snake or Captain Falcon with him; she was, like, _bigger_ than Samus.

"Yes, Pit." Nochaya said, looking almost bored at his shocked expression and embarrassing thoughts. "Even a goddess has to change clothes. Please remember that the next time you go crashing into my room without knocking," Pit nodded, not really embarrassed by the fact that he watching in trance at a naked woman, it was the fact the he was watching in trance at a naked _goddess. _There's a difference, you know.

"Sorry!" Pit said quickly. Nochaya nodded, and then twisted her hand in this weird way. Pit watched in amazement as the shadows in the room darkened and slid silently towards her. It was a very creepy effect, since the room was mostly darkness and shadows. They spiraled up her glowing white body and solidified into her black cloak and strapless dress. Pit let out a long whistle, and Nochaya smiled, giving her glittering black wings a beat.

"It's about time for breakfast, Pit," The night goddess said, stepping past him, out the door. Pit's stomach growled and he realized how hungry he was, since last night he had almost completely skipped dinner just to be on the chariot.

"Oh yeah, Nochaya," Pit said, catching up to her. "I wanted to ask you something. If I fell asleep in that weird room thing on your chariot, why did I wake up in my bed? Oh, and where are your dogs? And you said you would show me something today," Nochaya held up a hand, and Pit silenced himself, slightly embarrassed.

"Too many questions," She said, ages of knowledge and understanding filling her voice. "Too many at once. After I reached the end of the sky's path, I went back to Smash Mansion with you. I brought you up to your room and let you rest where you are supposed to. Luna and Oscurridad are out running; they don't like being cooped up in a small space. As for what I was going to show you, I'll do that later today. After breakfast, if you'd like." Nochaya spoke calmly and evenly, making Pit feel like a little kid. Some said he was a little kid, but that was because his growth was lengthened over a longer period of time than others. Most of it went to his wings, too, not giving him a lot of height.

_Nochaya is a goddess_ Pit thought. _So why does she look the same age as me?_

"I can look however I want, my angel," The night goddess replied as an answer to his thoughts. Pit nodded, thinking about how powerful she was.

"No one should have that much power," Pit said without thinking. He agreed with it too, but once again acted before thinking.

"Tough," Nochaya said in such a hard tone that Pit took a small step back. There was a faint gleam of anger in her sparkling eyes that didn't belong to her. Her hand began to reach for his throat. Pit couldn't move, he was paralyzed with shock. Just when Nochaya's cold fingers had brushed his throat, she took a step back, as if recovering from a trance.

"Pit!" She screamed. "Pit! I'm dangerous! I'm evil! Why did you ever trust me?" Tears were leaving tracks on her face, and she was clenching her head, as if trying to pull something out of it.

"Nochaya!" Pit shouted over her wails. "Calm down! I trust you because I'm your protector, remember?" He didn't understand how she could have gone from powerful goddess to whimpering girl. What had happened in a few seconds?

At the word _protector_, Nochaya immediately stopped wailing. She curled up into a ball on the floor, crying softly. Her words were so faint that Pit had to lean down to hear them.

"Pit," Nochaya whispered. "Pit, I need to show you today. I need to show you _now._ We need somewhere private. Pit, we have to go! _She's _drawing close!" The white angel barely understood half of her words, but took her hand and pulled her along the hallway. Nochaya got up quickly and followed him. When they reached Pit's room, the two angels went inside, quiet as mice.

Nochaya sat down on the floor, cross-legged, her breathing ragged. Pit sat down across from her, mimicing the cross-legged position. The black angel moved her hands slowly towards Pit's head. They rested on his temples, and she closed her eyes. Nochaya's lips moved in a silent chant, and her body was surrounded in a golden aura.

"Nochaya, what are you-" Pit began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly his vision was obscured by blackness. He was falling, falling down through a long, long hole. Pit was falling into Nochaya's memories. Flashbacks and thoughts raced by his eyes, so fast he couldn't catch them, but soon things began to slow down, and the white angel walked in a night goddess's memories.

_Nochaya was in the stables, the stables of Amanecer, the Dawn, and Crepusculo, (or Craya) the Twilight. She walked over to where Ama's horses, the white stallions, were sleeping. The mischeivious night goddess pulled out what looked like a regular water bottle from a small black pack. She unscrewed the top and tilted the bottle so that a long stream of silver liquid came pouring from the spout. There was definately something special about it, because as soon as it touched the stable floor, it turned into a foggy mist and then a thin, unbreakable, almost invisible sheet of ice._

_Nochaya stood up abruptly, screwing the cap back on the water bottle and moving over to Craya's horses. They were deep bay horses, with tails that would paint the colors of the sunset. Pit braced himself for what was coming, but what happened was quite the opposite of the recent events. Nochaya took out some small brownish treats, and the horses trotted over eagerly to get some. They obviously liked and trusted her, because they nuzzled her hand and arm, looking at her with sweet faces, pleading for more._

_Nochaya chuckled, and patted each one on the head. She moved towards the large stable doors, opened them, and walked outside. Pit watched as she climbed to the top of the golden building and peel back a piece of wood as if it was made of tin foil. She was looking at the inside of the stables, waiting. Pit jumped up onto the roof next to her, his abilities greatly improved in Nochaya's memory world._

_"Nochaya?" He asked the night goddess who was looking into the barn, knitting and unknitting her brows, focused. She didn't answer him, but Pit wasn't expecting an answer. Scooching next to her, Pit and Nochaya looked into the stables._

_A girl walked in. It was Ama, all right, Pit remembered when he had seen her in Nochaya's chariot. She gave a bright smile to her wakening horses, and they bowed with respect. Ama moved over to her steeds, and just when she was about to reach out to pet one, her high-heeled foot caught Nochaya's ice and she slipped, falling right on her Miss Prissy butt. The horses reared back in surprise at first, but then noticed how funny it was. Their master, their all powerful goddess of the Dawn had slipped and fallen right on her tushie. If the Dawn's horses were blowing rasberries in glee, Craya's mares were snorting with laughter, some were even rolling on the ground._

_"Nochaya!" Ama screamed. Pit noticed Nochaya was giggling like crazy, and even though it was a mean trick, Pit couldn't help but smile with her._

_"Nochaya!" The Dawn goddess yelled again. From her finger sprouted a hand of rosy pink light. It stretched and wriggled, and then aimed itself straight to Nochaya. The hand grabbed her tightly, but the night goddess easily kept her cool._

_"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Nochaya shouted to her invisible (except for the horses) audience. She blew kisses and bowed very deep. It was almost funnier than the ice joke._

_"Nochaya! How could you?" Ama demanded, getting larger. "You have to STOP!" Her words echoed around the stables. Everything was silent. Yet the night goddess kept smiling in the pink hand that held her captive. Then Ama began to chant._

_"You shall be cursed,_

_Your thoughts emerced,_

_You'll be sent away,_

_As helpless pray._

_Your powers unreal_

_Your identity revealed_

_To an angel like you_

_This day you'll rue._

_When you finished_

_What I've given you._

_A series of verses_

_All are curses._

_When they're done,_

_Your powers will run._

_The Night will die._

_Your angel will try_

_To save your power_

_But will back out in his darkest hour"_

_Pit shivered, realizing what this meant. The poem that Nochaya kept singing wasn't just a poem. It was a countdown. A countdown to when her godly powers would leave her. And not only that, when he would try to save her, he wouldn't be able to. No, worse than that. He would _back out_ from saving her. It would be Pit's choice not to try and save her. Why would he do that?_

_He loved her. So why would he let her die?_

_"You do that," Nochaya said, reclining in the light/hand thing that held her. "Go throw around your little curses and all. I'm cool with that. Go right ahead. I'll wait." The last thing Pit saw was Amanecer screaming in anger and Nochaya snickering to herself, completely at ease with the fact that she was just cursed._

_"It's time to go back now," Pit whipped his head around to see a different Nochaya staring sadly at the scene. "Come on," She took his hand._

_Pit watched as the world faded, turning black. He was leaving Nochaya's memories, going back into the reality._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Actually Earthin64, Nochaya pulled **__**alot**__** of pranks on Amanecer. The dawn goddess just lost it with that last one. I like giving my OC characters really short tempers. ITS AWESOME! (Not really an FAQ,, since only one person asked/commented/whatever, but I'm giving out some info anyway.)**_

Pit blinked rapidly, staring at the blurry white world around him. Soon everything slurred into focus. He was in his room. Nochaya was standing next to the window, eyes clouded, glittering wings extended. Her head was down, and a sparkling tear fell from the stars that were her eyes. The white angel watched in amazement as it hit the ground. It shattered into pieces, as if it was made of glass or ice.

Pit stood up and walked over to the night goddess, placing a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder. Nochaya put her hand on top of it, and at first it seemed like she would push it away, but she gave it a gentle squeeze and let it stay, another icy tear falling from her eyes. They stared out the window, watching Ama create the dawn. Pit thought it was quite lovely for a person who had cursed his best friend.

"But I think the Night is the prettiest," The white angel told the black one, managing a small smile from her.

"Thank you, Pit," Nochaya said. "Thanks for being my friend," Pit nodded, glad to give her some comfort.

"Tell me more," Pit said. Nochaya looked at him.

"More about what?" she asked.

"About your mythology," he replied. She smiled.

"We are recent, I wouldn't call us a mythology just yet," Nochaya said. "There is me, Nochaya, goddess of the night, Sole (SO-lay), goddess of the day, Amanecer and Crepusculo, goddesses of dawn and twilight. Ama is Soles daughter. Craya is my best friend. Sole, Craya and Ama each have a daughter, three of the four seasons. Sole has Verana, Ama's sister, goddess of summer. Ama has Prim, goddess of the spring, Sole's granddaughter. She's really sweet, for Ama's daughter. And Craya has Otona, goddess of autumn. We are still awaiting winter,"

"Are you-?" Pit began to ask, wondering if she was pregnant. I mean, she didn't look fat at all.

"No, not yet," Nochaya said with a musical laugh. Pit loved her laugh. "Not yet."

"So who is your umm... leader?" Pit asked, unsure. Nochaya paused for a second.

"I guess that would be Sole, and her husband Suro, the South Wind."

"She's married to a wind?"

"Not _a_ wind, Pit. _The_ South Wind. We have gods of the winds,"

They talked for a long time. Pit realized that their mythology _was_ very incomplete, and, he hated to admit it, but most of it had to do with Nochaya. She didn't have any daughters, she didn't have a husband (though Norte, the North wind, was trying to woo her) and she was thought of as evil to most, thanks to the rumors spread by Ama.

"I don't think you're evil," He told her, and he believed that too.

"Then you are one of the first," Nochaya said. "Almost anyone who knows about who I truly am hate me or fear me," she paused for a moment, and then added, still watching the Dawn, "Do you fear me, Pit?" The white angel thought for a moment.

"I think could fear you if you wanted me to," Was his best answer. The beautiful angel nodded, white hair swishing.

"That would make sense," She said, turning her back to the window. Pit could almost swear he had seen Ama riding her white stallion, opening the golden gates for her mother to ride through.

"Nochaya," Pit said, feeling they were in need of a mood change. "Want to go Brawl with me? Just to take your mind off things?" Nochaya smiled and nodded, making Pit glow with happiness.

_Brawling Grounds:_

"Hey guys, can we practice with you?" Ness and Lucas, two little kid PK fighters, were coming their way. Nochaya smiled, and Pit saw how much love and tenderness filled her eyes. If she loved children so much, then why didn't she have a daughter yet? There were probably millions of people out there who would be perfect for her. But then Pit remembered what Nochaya had said.

_"I am thought of as evil,"_ He remembered her saying. Oh, well.

"Boys against girl!" Ness shouted, and Pit and Lucas nodded. Nochaya grinned evilly (not really _evilly_, but kind of goadingly, as if luring them on), revealing shining white teeth.

"Bring it on," She said.

"New Pork City!" The PK fighters shouted in unison before running off to the teleporter. Pit shrugged, and Nochaya ran after them.

"New Pork City it is," The white angel sighed, following the three of them.

New Pork City was like Temple, cause' is was really, really _huge_. If the person you were fighting liked to run rather than fight, then one Brawl could last forever. The longest recorded time recorded by R.O.B. was two hours, plus or minus three minutes.

"3! 2!" Master Hand shouted over the loudspeaker. "1! Go!"

"PK Fire!" Lucas shouted, sending a wall of flame towards the night goddess that she neatly dodged. She shot a black arrow of darkness at him, making the little kid fall back. Ness quickly took his place, sending a PK Thunder ball of electricity. Nochaya dodged this too, and grabbed Ness with her snaky black whip. She threw him up in the air, but he didn't fly far.

"Ha!" Pit had sneaked up behind the night goddess and slashed her with his blades. She had obviously not expected this, and quickly drew her black swords. She rushed at him and began to spin and slash. Pit blocked most of them with unexpected ease, making both him and Nochaya quite surprised. Yet they continued to battle, leaving Ness and Lucas staring at them in wonder.

"_Grroooowwwwlll!_" The two angels turned around in surprise to see the Chimera (who was weirdly pink) walking slowly towards them. In perfect sync, they jumped into the air and flapped over to a higher ledge to continue their fight.

This time Nochaya showed no mercy. Hacking violently, she moved her swords at mach speed, almost as fast as Meta Knight's fierce blade. Pit didn't know how he managed to stay under 30% damage, but it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that.

"_Crash!_" Their swords were locked together, pushing against each other in equal force.

"You are," Nochaya gasped. "So strong," But Pit saw the corners of her mouth twitch, hiding the tiniest smile of the one who played tricks on other powerful goddesses.

Too late, Pit realized that he was done for. With a well aimed kick, Nochaya sent him flying off to the side. He missed the Chimera by a mere millimeter, he could feel and smell her pungeant breath.

"Look! A Smash Ball!" Lucas cried out. He and Ness both leaped for it, trying more than ever to reach it, probably because the image of Nochaya's dogs still lingered ominously in their minds. Lucas kicked it, but with no avail. However, Ness got it better.

_Crack!_ The small, PK fighter was instantly surrounded in a rainbow glow. He and Lucas high-fived, shouting, "You're going down, Nochaya!"

"**PK... STARSTORM!**_**" **_Ness cried out. The ground shook, and Pit grinned, Nochaya would never win against this. Huge balls of golden fire rained down on New Pork City, like a deadly meteor storm. No one could ever simply dodge these falling stars, they were so huge and close together. Yet, the PK fighters and the angel watched in amazement, horror, and newfound respect as Nochaya jumped and dodged the fiery comets. When it looked like the Starstorm had finished, a stray comet blew overhead the night goddess. Without even looking at it, she raised her hand and engulfed the star in a pool of blackness. When the darkness subsided, the comet was gone.

Lucas fainted. Ness comitted suicide, jumping off the ledge, KOing himself. Pit laughed at their reactions. It was pretty funny to watch. Still, there was a Brawl going on. The white angel shot an arrow and leaped back into combat.

"Hello, pretty boy," Nochaya and Pit turned on the spot to see Ganandorf striding towards them. The angels scowled at him, and he merely smirked.

"Don't be like that, gorgeous," Ganondorf was now talking to Nochaya, who's face darkened ominously.

_Holy shammoly! Man, who uses 'shammoly' anymore? I got to get with the times._ Pit thought to himself. _Anyway, __**Ganondork**__ has a freaking __**crush**__ on __**Nochaya!**__ Holy Palutena, holy holy Palutena, that's crazy._ _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Get away from me," Nochaya told him. Ganondorf didn't change his pace.

"Do I have to fight you?" He asked, his tone icily smooth and flirtatious. Pit bubbled with fury at him, hating the evil lord more and more each second. Why? Because he was flirting with his best friend, of course.

"Stay AWAY FROM HER!" Pit shouted. Ganondorf turned quickly, malice glinting in his fiery red eyes. He growled, sending a long shiver down Pit's spine. He saw Nochaya concentrating hard, her expression revealing all the horrible things Ganondorf was going to do to him. What a lovely thought.

"Keep away from him, Ganon_dork_," The night goddess said, her tone hard and cold, using the nickname she knew he hated so bad.

"What?" Once again, Ganondorf turned around, glaring at her.

"Stay. Away. From. MY. Angel." Nochaya spit venom into every word.

_You go, goddess!_ Pit cheered silently, scoring a smile from the black angel. Suddenly her eyes lept with fury, Ganondorf had probably thought something that was just a little too overboard.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU (insert swear word of your choice here)!" Pit jumped out of the way in a millisecond as a bloody-nosed Ganondorf came flying through. Nochaya flew like an arrow after him, her blades looking evil in the dimming light. She slashed at him, punched him, and kneed him in places any male shouldn't be kneed in. Pit was glad someone was showing Ganondorf who's boss, but his enthusiasm slowly faded.

Nochaya wasn't fighting Ganondorf.

"Umm... Nochaya?" Pit asked, a little nervously.

Nochaya was _killing_ him. Not just KOing him, really killing him. If she didn't stop soon, Ganondorf would die. Really die.

"Nochaya! STOP IT!" Pit yelled, worry and anger at the angel bubbling inside of him. Fast as lightning, he swooped down after her. He grabbed her waist and wrenched her off the bleeding lord. "What are you DOING?" he demanded. Nochaya looked taken aback, mouth uselessly trying to form words.

Without waiting for an answer, Pit grabbed Ganondorf and teleported back to Smash Mansion, leaving Nochaya looking ashamed, dumbstruck, and quizzical in the dust. he hoped the Chimera would come and kill her.

"Doctor Mario! Doctor Mario!" Pit shouted. Smashers came rushing in, asking questions, demanding to know what happened. In seconds, with help from the others, Pit got Ganondorf down to the hospital wing.

_The Hospital Wing (no freaking DUH)_

"He'll be okay, right?" Bowser asked, scared of what the answer would be. Everyone usually hated Ganondorf, but these were one of those times when you don't care who it is, just if their going to be alright. The room was deadly quiet as Mario read the report. His eyes saddened.

"Not for a long time, Bowser. Not for a long time," Everyone hung their heads. Pit, however, didn't waste time greiving. He went to look for Nochaya.

She was in the garden, staring at the sunset, waiting for her time to come. Her head was hung, white hair creating a curtain around her face.

"NOCHAYA!" Pit yelled, not caring whether she was sad or not. She turned.

"Yes?" was her meek response.

"How could you do that? How could you just go and almost _kill_ someone, and not even feel mercy about it? What kind of monster are you?" He stung her over and over with questions, making the night goddess seem to look older with every one.

"I'm sorry Pit,"

"Don't be!"

"If you had known what he was thinking-"

"I don't care! You almost killed him!"

"You didn't like the way he looked at you-"

"So what?"

"I'm only trying to make you happy, Pit."

"Then I'd hate your definition of 'happy' "

"I just thought-"

"Well, whatever you thought, you thought WRONG!" Pit shouted and stormed off, hating the night goddess with every feather in his wings, every living cell in his body. What was her effing problem? She was _evil_. No wonder Ama hated her. Why had she even been his friend?

_Calm down Pit. You are so, totally, overreacting_.

_She almost killed someone! He still might die! _Two halves of Pit's mind battled it out.

_It was Ganondorf. You did hate him._

_So what? It was a human being, a living thing._

_It?_

_He, whatever._

_She was only trying to make you happy._

_Why would killing someone make me happy?_

_She's a goddess, Pit. In her world, they don't die. Her beating someone up is an equivalent of killing them down on Earth._

_Then maybe she should learn a few things about mortals._

_You love her PIt._

_I used to love her. But that was before I figured out what a monster she is._

_Amanecer is getting to your head._

_She is not! I can think for myself._

_I don't believe that for a second._

_Why not?_

_Because I'm part of you Pit. I'm like your conscience, duh._

_Shut up._

After dinner, a strangely quiet affair, Pit went straight to bed, having a long, tiresome day. He slept rather easily, surprisingly enough, probably because he kept his mind off Nochaya.

_The Next Morning_

"Nochaya!" Pit gasped, shooting like an arrow out of bed. He couldn't take it anymore. Why had he been so cruel to her? He had been overeacting, Ganondorf would be fine. Oh Palutena, he felt like an idiot. A stupid, brainless, feathery idiot.

He ran next door, thankful that the night goddess's room was just a few feet away. Remembering his last incident, Pit knocked on the door, not wanting to interrupt anything uhhh... important.

No answer. Pit knocked again, a little louder this time. Still, the room remained quiet. He banged on the door this time, worries beginning to form in his mind.

No answer.

The white angel rushed ino the room, not caring what the concequences were. It was empty, dimly lit as always, but nonetheless, empty.

_She's probably down at breakfast already_ Pit reminded himself, glad to have that reassuring thought. Of course she wasn't in her room, it was breakfast time.

Even with the happy thought, he rushed down to the dining hall at lightning speed. The place was crowded, as usual, but there was no sign of the goddess. Pit asked around, but no one had seen her.

He searched the entire mansion. Everywhere Nochaya was likely (and unlikely) to go, but there was no sign of her.

"Oh Palutena!" He screamed. "What have I done?"

Nochaya was gone. And it was all his fault.

_**Review. That is all I will say. Thank you for continuing on to this chapter, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Anyway, so what happened to Nochaya? Hmmmmm...**_

_**See you until next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, good riddance. _Pit thought, trying to convince himself that it was her own fault. It was her choice to leave, her choice to almost kill Ganondorf, not one of the greatest smashers, but a smasher all the same. Anger bubbled up inside of him, remembering all the things she had done. The mind control, the psycic powers, and dogs, everything. It was all evil. So, completely evil that it shook the angel's mind.

"Calm down, buddy," Pit whispered to himself. "She left. That's all. I probably offended her, and she decided to carry on her with her night-goddess duties elsewhere. Maybe Master Hand knows where she went. Nochaya obviously had to check out of the Mansion, and Master Hand is the dude who keeps track of things. I'll go ask him," Reassured with these thoughts, the angel set off back into the Mansion, passing Zelda. She grabbed his arm.

"Pit?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I usually don't like Ganondorf, in fact, I hate him, but what happened? In the Brawl? Who hurt him _that_ badly? Those wounds were beyond the virtual kind, Pit. Who could do that?" Pit paused, wondering how he should answer. Should he tell the Hylian the truth, that Nochaya was the one who had almost killed the lord? Or should he make up something that would cover her crime?

The truth. There was something about Zelda, something that made her seem like she was x-raying you, probing and testing every word you said, making sure you were trustworthy. She couldn't read minds, but the queen could tell if you were lying.

"Nochaya, kind of..." Pit began nervously. "She sort of, kind of, went beyond the boundaries of virtuality, sorta. Her blades _were_ pretty sharp. Though it was totally _not _her fault!" He added quickly, seeing the look on Zelda's face, amazed and horrified at the same time. "She just doesn't, umm... know her own strength, I guess. Don't blame her!" But the angel's words slid off the Hylian like water off glass as he tried, effortlessly, to convince her that Nochaya was innocent.

"I knew there was something wrong with her," Zelda hissed, stomping away, footsteps echoing off the brightly lit hallway walls. The white angel realized he had made a big mistake. No freaking _duh_.

"Zelda!" Pit called out, but it was no use. _I'm such an effing idiot!_ He shouted in his mind. Now Zelda, _Zelda _of all people, thought Nochaya was a mass murderer. She was probably going to spread the story about how the black angel was plotting to take out every smasher, one by one, plucking them off so she could bring back Tabuu...

No. That was just crazy. Not even Wario, who's weirder than... the weirdest thing you can think of, I guess, could think up such a story. Or maybe he could. Hmmm... Could he? His mind isn't that big, but most of what's in there is nonsense... Nevermind that, back to the story, folks.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid_. Pit thought, wondering how _he_ could think up such a story. The angel knew for sure that his mind wasn't mostly open imagination, it was battle strategies, weapons, movement, training, Nochaya, flying-Wait, what-a-what? _Nochaya?_ How could his mind be on her now? She had left, and he would never see her again, except when he saw the moon crossing the night sky.

Pit realized he longed for the night, the cool rush of air on his face, the absence of the burning, hot sun, the beauty of the moon, and the wonderful girl who rode in- Hold the phone!

_Don't think about her, Pit!_ He told himself. _In fact, don't even see Master Hand about her. You should care anymore._ Sighing, the angel turned around and trudged away, going towards the Brawling Arena. Some fighting could take his mind off things.

_Half an hour later_

"Owww..." Pit moaned as Link slammed him to the ground. Slowly, shaking, he rose to his feet, bracing himself. The angel raised his bow, trying to aim at the green clad warrior, but his hands were jittering like crazy, as if he had just downed six coffees (I did this once on a dare. The results are almost scary if you don't drink decaf. Don't try this at home, kids. Can't say I didn't warn you).

"Focus, Pit!" Link shouted as he grabbed the angel with his tether.

"I, I'm trying!" He said, stuttering. Link sighed and KOed him easily, teleporting back to the Brawling Arena. It wasn't quite as crowded as usual, since most smashers were trying to make sure Ganondorf was going to be okay. Doctor Mario had bad news; he could die at any moment, given that they don't treat him at the exact time. Painkillers were strongly used, but it wasn't helping much. In fact, they had to cut down on the supply because the painkillers were intercepting the other medicine. It was bad. Really bad.

"Pit, are you okay?" Link asked the shaking angel, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no," He answered, but the green clad warrior saw right through him.

"I know you don't feel good. You would never let me defeat you that easily,"

"I'm fine," Pit protested, but Link held his ground.

"If it's a secret, I won't tell anyone. Are you worried about Ganondorf? We've locked up the Chimera so she won't do anymore damage," Pit looked up abruptly as Link said these words. That wasn't right. No, that wasn't right at all. Nochaya had hurt him! But Pit remembered what had happened with Zelda and decided to go with it.

"Yeah, that's good," he said, his voice surprisingly steady. "But Link?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I miss Nochaya. You know her, the new girl? Anyway, she had to go for some reason, and I realize that, well, I think I love her," But the angel noticed Link looking at him in the strangest way.

"Are you feeling okay, bro?" He asked, putting a hand to Pit's forehead. "Did you have, like a, umm, weird dream last night or something? Do you have a fever?"

"No," Pit said slowly. "Why?"

"Who is Nochaya? What are you talking about?" Link asked. The angel stared at him in disbelief.

"You're fooling with me, right?" Pit said, punching his shoulder playfully. But Link just stared at him, completely confused.

"No, dude, I'm not. There was never a girl named Nochaya, never ever. I'm not sure you're feeling okay. Maybe you should see Mario"

"But you should remember! The Finals! She used her Final Smash to bring in those giant dogs, and Donkey and Diddy suffered like crazy! Come on!"

"Pit, you won the Finals alone. You did so well no one wanted to challenge you. There was never a Nochaya girl. She was probably a figment of your imagination, buddy. Sorry," With a quick sip of water, Link stood up and left, leaving Pit confused and worried.

_How could he not know?_ Pit thought incredulously._ Why doesn't he..._

_Nochaya._ Her last act upon leaving, erasing their memories of her, of everything that ever happened. But she left his mind untouched. Why?

Wait. There was also Zelda._ Maybe I should talk to her._ Pit thought. Even though the Hylian hated the night goddess, she remembered her, and that was what mattered.

_Lunchtime_

Pit was crestfallen. When he had talked to Zelda, she swore up and down that she had no idea what he was talking about. He had asked everyone, trying to find a person who remembered Nochaya. No luck yet. Pit still had some smashers to talk to, but his hope levels were low. Dangerously low.

After getting a complaint from Zelda about him pestering her about Nochaya, Pit went away grumbling. She was the last one to have known her, and the Hylian didn't know a thing. There was almost no use in it now, but the angel kept asking.

_After Dinner_

One more person to ask. Peach, the pink mushroom princess. She hadn't been at dinner, so Pit had skipped the meal to look for his last hope. When passing Mario, Pit suddenly grabbed the italian's arm.

"Pit? Do-a you-a need-a anything?" The accented voice asked.

"Do you know where Peach is?" The white angel asked quickly.

"Probably in-a the-a garden,"

"Thank you, Mario. Oh yeah, is Ganondorf okay?"

"He is-a in-a bad-a shape," The plumber replied, shaking his head. "But-a we-a will-a find a way! He-a will-a make-a it through-a, you-a will-a see,"

Pit thanked Mario and made his way to the garden.

_The Garden (Wow I made a lot of scene changes in this chapter)_

Peach was sitting on the bench outside, looking worriedly up at the bright blue sky. There wasn't a reason to look so afraid, not a cloud was in sight, with no possibility of rain. It seemed unnatural for the mushroom princess to be so worried.

"Peach? Princess Peach?" Pit asked, slowly shuffling up to her.

"Pit?" she asked, looking up at him with cotton candy blue eyes. "Can I ask you something?" The angel was just about to ask the same thing, but let he answered.

"Yeah, sure. Anything," he replied. Peach pointed to the sky with a shaking hand.

"Do, do, do you see anyth-th-thing wrong with the sk-sk-sky?" She stuttered, gasping. Pit didn't understamd why she was so afraid. The sky was blue, regular blue. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, right overhead.

"Sorry, Peach. I don't" He said. "The sky is blue, the sun is shining. I don't see what's wrong,"

_Wait a second,_ Pit thought as a suspicion crept into his mind. The sun was right overhead. _Right_ overhead. He looked at his watch.

_9:15_. That seemed normal.

_P.M._

"Omigosh," Pit said in horror. He had just had dinner. It was nine fifteen P.M., _and the sun was right overhead._ "Peach?" he asked, voice shaking. "How long has it been like this?"

Peach gulped. "T-t-ten hours. The s-sun hasn't set, m-moved, or done an-anything. I-I don't know what to do," The next words hit Pit like a steamroller.

"_It's like there is no longer a night_"

_**OMINOUS!**_

_**So, folks, readers, listeners, anyone hearing this tale of suspence, mystery, drama, and a little sprinkle of romance, I think we have a better guess of where Nochaya is. Or, at least, where she **_**isn't**_**, but **_**should**_** be. (For all you idiots, we're talking about the sky. DUH).**_

_**PLZ REVIEW!  
FOR THE LOVE OF DRINKING SIX NON-DECAF COFFEES!**_

_**(runs around, crashes into wall, and lies unmoving on the floor)**_

_**Err, sorry about that. We will be back with our author shortly.**_

_**COFFEE!**_

_**She's back, and crazier than ever.**_

_**REVIEW! NEED COFFEE!1!**_

_**Hey, what are you doing with that chair? No! Stop it! AARGGH!**_

_**ME LIKE HITTING PEOPLES OVER DA HEADS WITH CHAIRS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Nochaya was gone. It struck Pit how much they would need her. The Sun was going to boil the earth down to a desert, sandy and dry. There would be no night. No stars. No moon. No black skies.

_No Nochaya._

"I will find you," Pit whispered. Peach looked up from her whimpering, eyes red with tears, her crown askew on her golden hair. Her skin was white with fright and shock of what was happening, it was like the apocalypse to her.

"What did you say?" Peach asked, sniffling. The angel realized he had spoken aloud, and quickly covered his tracks.

"Nothing. Peach, go inside, find Mario. It's going to be fine, trust me," Pit's voice was calm and reassuring, but inside he was quaking with fear. He would need to find Nochaya.

"Where are you?" Pit yelled to the sky, not getting, but not expecting, an answer. The sky was light blue, holding the glowing yellow sun in place, never to move again. He wanted to fly up to the tipitty top of the sky, smash his fists into it, slash it with his sword, do whatever it takes to destroy the blue and find the black hidden underneath.

"WHERE IS THE NIGHT?" Pit yelled, jumping to the top of Smash Mansion. He stared straight at the sun, not caring about his eyes. When nothing happened, the angel drew Palutena's Arrow, aiming the shaft of blue light towards the sun, dead centered. His lips were drawn back in the angriest face he could manage as he pulled the string tighter.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted, letting the arrow fly. Pit took another arrow and aimed again, releasing it at the golden sun. He did this again amd again, failing each time to get Sole's attention. He was a failure. Pit failed at everything. He failed at keeping his cool when Ganondorf got hurt, he failed when he figured out who Nochaya was too late, and he failed at the one thing she wanted him to do for her; the one thing that the goddess asked of him.

_"You are my protector Pit. I cannot fight alone"_

He felt guilty and ashamed. He had not protected her. He had left her to fend for herself. Pit had let the goddess go and be captured by Ama-

Wait. That was weird.

How did he know that?

But it was true. Nochaya had been captured by Amanecer. Pit couldn't explain it, but somehow he knew that that had happened. But that was impossible. He couldn't just know things without fact or reason. Someone must have told him. But no one had told him anything of the sort.

But Nochaya had got that covered. She couldn' talk to Pit from her point, trapped in chains in the stone dungeons of an ancient castle, where Ama awaited the final verse of the countdown. So she was relying on a friend, a very good friend to carry on a list of instructions to her angel.

_Call the dogs, Pit. Call the _el fuego_ to you._ It was a familiar routine to Pit now, having Nochaya's voice echo in his head, so it was a huge surprise to hear a different tone. Someone else was communicating in his mind, but it was definately not the night goddess. A different voice, sounding like the whistle of steam from a kettle, and with a stronger spanish accent than Nochaya's, was playing in Pit's mind.

_I wouldn't ask questions just yet._ Somehow, whoever was speaking to the angel could sense the millions of things he needed to ask. _Nochaya is in trouble, as you can see by the sun._

Without further hesitation, Pit called out, "Luna! Oscurridad!" Just like he had seen Nochaya do. At first, nothing happened. A cool breeze blew by, ruffling his feathers, yet not a thing stirred.

_Rustle. Rustle._

Pit whipped his head in the direction of the noise. The bushes were quaking and shaking violently, sending leaves flying. In a flash, two familiar black dogs jumped out of it. They looked around for a second, but then locked eyes on Pit.

_Where isss our massster? _Their hissing voices echoed throughout the angel's mind. Luna stepped forward, tilting her head to the side. _Where isss the night? Nochaya isss misssing, no?_

"I'm sorry, Luna," Pit extended a hand out to the _el fuego_, stroking her black head. "But Nochaya is gone. I need you to help me find her, okay?" Luna looked over to where Oscurridad sat, worry in his red eyes. For a llloonnnggg second nothing happened, but then the _el fuego_ looked to him, standing upright.

_We will help find our massssster, Pit._ They told him. _We will carry you in her chariot, and we will find her. The night musssst be sssaved._

"Thank you," He said to the dogs. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Where is Nochaya's chariot?" Pit inquired, looking around to see if the moon white vehicle was nearby. _We will bring it to you._ Luna hissed. She trotted over to a patch of grass, looking focused. Her scorpian tail curled over her head, and a drop of something black appeared at the tip. The drop fell to the ground, hissing when it touched the grass, sinking into the soil.

The ground began to bubble. White mist began to rise from the patch of land, twisting and turning, writhing like a snake. Pit took a step back as it solidified int the moon chariot. The chariot of bones. Without Nochaya riding the dreaded thing, it seemed much less frightening; the aura of power that usually radiated from the bone had weakened from it's lack of darkness that usually surrounded it.

"Thank you," He told the _el fuego._ She dipped her head, eyes never leaving him. Pit stepped onto the chariot, and as if by magic, the two _el fuego_ ran in front of it, tethers leaping from their mouths to the angel's surprised hands. The black leather was cool and smooth against his clammy skin, and Pit smiled, ready to find his goddess.

"Let's go!" He called to the dogs, who reacted instantly. The chariot lurched forward, white wheels leaving the ground. Smash Mansion grew smaller and smaller, becoming a tiny toy house on its green surroundings. Pit was in his territory now, with the sky and clouds around him, everything was familiar. He was on his way to the night goddess, he could sense her direction.

_Do not worry Nochaya. _Pit thought, closing his eyes.

_I am coming. Just hold on, my angel of the night._

_Hold on._

_**Kind of a short chapter, I know. But tell me if you liked it! Remember, I love reviews! Review to give me your oppinion, a suggestion, a question, anything. I really like recieving messages about my work!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last chapter (sniff, sniff). But it is long, probably longest chapter I've ever made, so no matter how dang bored you are, read to the freaking bottom! It is the most intense chapter I've ever made, out of all four fanfic stories on here, so start reading!**_

Something was wrong. It had been vague and almost completely unnoticeable for the first three minutes, but now it was clear to Pit. Something was very, _very _wrong. He hadn't been expecting it, because it hadn't happened on his chariot ride with Nochaya. What was happening?

The angel's mouth gasped for air, trying to find oxygen at this high altitude. His lungs heaved uselessly, he was going to faint. Not only that, but the cold had been trickling in, and icicles were forming on his sandles. The cold pierced through what clothing Pit wore, a greek toga and laced sandles, and his exposed skin was crawling with goosebumps, making his legs and arms look almost inhuman. A pressure was building against him from all sides, making the oxygen problem even worse.

"L-Luna!" he gasped, his voice hoarse and cracked. She did not turn around, the _el fuego _hadn't heard him. Pit didn't want to yell again, for the fear that his voice would completely leave him.

_What... is... happening?_ The angel's thoughts swirled like a whirlpool in his mind, taking a lot of time, too much time, to form a simple question. He could barely grasp the concept that he might as well be dying up in this cold night air, dying before he had gotten halfway to his beautiful Nochaya. Pit began to slump to the ground, his consciousness slowly fading, blackening his view bit by bit.

_Pit._ A single whistling word wound it's way through the tired angel's mind, urging him to get up. It was the same voice that had told him to call the dogs, the voice that was helping him get through with his task. _Pit, get the cloak! The cloak will help you!_

_What... cloak? _He thought uselessly. What was she talking about? A memory came into blurry, vague focus.

_"Put this on, Pit," Nochaya told him, handing Pit a dark black cloak._

The angel pushed himself onto his legs, but almost immediately fell over. Every part of him felt like jelly, lurching and unstable. Doing his best to steady himself (and it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much), Pit's eyes roamed the chariot, and they caught on a small, unmoving black shape in the corner. That must be it. He took a wobbly step forward, gasping for air. Then another step. Then another.

Pit's hand found the soft cloth of the cloak, and he grabbed it, slowly pulling it towards himself. _Yes!_ He thought. Now that he had the cloak, he could survive this. He was doing something right, for once.

_Whoosh!_ An icy wind screamed at the angel, making the cold even worse. But that wasn't a problem, it was just wind.

But, wind _can_ rip things out of your hands, no matter how hard you hold on to them.

If they were strong enough.

Which it was.

Pit screamed in horror (But it came out more like a squeak, do to his hoarse throat and lack of good air) as he watched the cloak slip from his hand and go off the edge of the chariot, a billowing black ghost in the wind that had stolen his last chance of survival, the last thing he could hold on to to make this mission go right.

"Lu...Luna" He tried one more time, but she didn't hear him. "Osc... Oscur... Oscurridad?" The other _el fuego_ couldn't even sense his weak calls. There was no hope left. The angel had no more options. He couldn't land. He had lost the cloak to a wind that sounded mysteriously like Ama's voice. The _el fuego_ couldn't hear his weak efforts for someone to help him. It would all be over soon.

_I'm sorry Nochaya. _He thought, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They froze quickly into ice, falling and breaking on the chariot floor. _Just... Just like when I saw her cry. _The angel smiled at the memory as he felt his toes and fingers go numb. The blackness was coming in, rolling in front of his eyes like a cloud.

_Goodbye, my goddess. _More tears. _I'm sorry I could not save you. Maybe this is what Ama meant, "He will back out in his darkest hour". I don't think I am backing out of anything, but it is my darkest, absolute darkest hour, and I don't think I will live. I'm sorry, my angel. I'm so sorry, my angel of the night. I will miss you, Nochaya. With every feather in my wings, with every drop of blood that runs through my vains. I love you and I'll miss you with all my heart. _Pit was dying. He was leaving all his friends back in Smash, but he didn't care right now. He was pleading to his goddess, trying to make her hear his goodbyes before the last stanza of the countdown was said. Nochaya would never know that he hadn't meant the mean words he had spoke, would never know that Pit truly loved her.

_Help...me. _He thought, hoping someone, anyone would hear. _Help me. Help her. Help me. Help her. _It became a chant, echoing through Pit's mind as the last of the light faded from his view. Nothing could save him now.

The last thing Pit saw was a wave of golden light, a slender, beautiful hand reaching for him, but they were both quickly devoured by darkness. A horse whinnied, and Pit fell into unconsciousness, never to see the light again.

~o.O.o~

_**Goodbye Pit. We are all sorry you could not save your precious Nochaya. You were a great angel with a heart of nothing but happiness, not a drop of evil or black. You were a great friend to everyone in Smash, and they will remember you forever. You were an amazing fighter, a worthy opponent to the greatest-**_

_**aww, what the hay-who am I kidding? We can't have obituaries in a perfectly good fanfiction story now, can we? Pit's my favorite character, and there is no way, ho-zay that I'm letting that cute little angel dude die, you hear that?**_

_**Okay.**_

_**Back to the story.**_

~o.O.o~

_"Heal the body,_

_Find its glow_

_Place each breath_

_Where it should go"_

A deep, musical melody wound its way into the tired angel's mind. His eyelids flickered, and a golden blur was seen through his sleepy eyes.

_"Erase the scars_

_Of battle's wrath,_

_Lay the life_

_On its rightful path"_

Pit blinked again, more rapidly this time. What was going on? He was... He was alive! Alive and okay, but how? No one had come...

Wait.

Someone did. A vague memory floated around in the angel's mind. A golden light, a hand reaching for him... Who had saved him? Pit tried to sit up, trying to take in more of his surroundings, but a hand, gentle yet firm, laid him back down.

_"Mend the bone_

_That broke in war_

_Fix the break_

_Down to the core._

_Regain the sight,_

_That left the eyes_

_Banish the black,_

_And blindness's lies."_

As if by magic, the blurs and blacks in Pit's sight vanished. He could see! He was in a small, white room. It was very simple, no pictures on the walls, no elegant paintings, just white walls and floor. The angel was sitting on a bed with -yes, _white_- sheets. A young, beautiful woman was singing, with a pure, whistling voice that could make the noisiest birds fall quiet.

Her hair was super, super long, golden at the top, and as it went down, it went from gold to red to black, like the sunset. In her hair was a tiara with a silver star on it. Her skin was smooth and slightly tan. Large, tawny wings sprouted from her back; she was another angel like Ama and Nochaya and Pit. Her clothes were few, and she looked like an amazon warrior with a cut-off (sleeveless, like a bikini) brown and red leather top, and the same short shorts. She was very beautiful, not just her appearance, but her voice as well.

"Who... are..." Pit couldn't finish his sentence; his voice was so cracked and dry that he felt like he had been eating sand all day. The girl smiled at him, a beautiful smile, and spoke another string of healing words in the same tone as before.

_"Bring back the voice_

_That escaped your lips,_

_Your spirit's sound_

_Break from Ama's grip,"_

All of a sudden, Pit felt his mouth feel moist and alive. She had given back his voice. She had healed him. Now who was _she_?

"Who are you?" The angel asked. The girl smiled.

"Can you guess?"

"No,"

"I helped remind you of what you had to do,"

Pit stared, not understanding what she meant. Then he remembered. She was the one who had been speaking in his head, guiding him with what to do. But what did that tell him? That the angel girl was a mind-reader/thought thrower? So what?

_Nochaya was one too. _The girl's voice echoed through his tired brain.

_Yeah, so?_

_We are similar in more than one way, Pit. Now can you guess?_

"You're a goddess, too," The answer was so quick to his tongue that Pit was almost surprised at himself.

"Which one?"

Pit thought, but the answer came quick again. There was only one goddess from Nochaya's mythology that he hadn't met yet, and this _had_ to be her.

"You are Craya, goddess of the Twilight and Sunset," He said, earning a smile from Craya. Her smiles were nice, really pretty.

"Craya or Crepusculo, whichever suits you," She said, shrugging. Pit nodded, and then the question from before came back to him.

"Why am I not dead?" She laughed at this, and even he had to admit, it was a funny question. Craya smiled, and replied quickly.

"I saved you from the chariot after Ama had gotten rid of your cloak," She said.

"Ama?" He asked.

"She sent that wind to get rid of it," Craya explained.

"Why didn't she want me to come? The prophecy/curse/thing said I would back out from saving Nochaya," Pit asked, and he felt he needed an explanation. If he was going to decide not to try and save Nochaya, why did Ama bother trying to kill him? It didn't make sense.

Craya looked troubled, and turned her head away.

"You are supposed to figure that out, Pit," She told him. "I am not allowed to interfere in any of Ama's prophecies. In fact, I'm only allowed to help with Nochaya's, and then only if she lets me. I am very sorry, but you have to figure that out yourself," Pit nodded, understanding. It made sense that he was to figure it out.

_Maybe I can just charge in and fight for her._ He thought. _Maybe I can just, deny the prophecy._

Craya shook her head, reminding Pit that she could read minds, too.

"No one can deny a prophecy, Pit. Especially one of Ama's. She knows how to make them so strong, no one can deny them. Not even a bit. I've tried too many times." She showed him a part of her arm that was riddled with scars and scratches. But Pit had his mind set.

"Then I will be the first," he told the twilight goddess. She smiled at the angel, as if pitying him. Standing up, she began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Pit cried out. Craya turned, piercing him with amber eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," She replied slowly, and when she saw Pit's shocked face, she quickly added, "But Nochaya hasn't died yet. Ama is getting angry, mad that she won't repeat the last few stanzas. Sole has taken care of the day and night, so you don't have to worry about that. Oh, and breakfast will be with you in a second," Pit's stomach growled angrily, making him actually _get_ the idea that he hadn't eaten in two days.

Craya turned and left the room, leaving Pit to think (without someone reading every thought that passed through his head). _How am I going to do this? _He thought. _Craya obviously isn't going to let me go and save her, for fear of me getting hurt and trying to rewrite a prophecy, so what am I going to do? Maybe-_

But his thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a large, dry wind swept in as a boy, about the same age as Pit, walked in. He wore a red and black T-shirt and black cargos, looking like a reguar human mortal. And, by he looks of it, he was just that. _Why would a goddess have a human work for her?_ Pit wondered. It didn't make a lot of sense.

"Hey, Pit!" The boy said. He was carrying a silver tray, which looked downright odd on with his laid-back attire, and he set it down on the table next to the bed.

"Hey, man!" The angel said, and they gave each other high-fives. It had felt like the right thing to do, greet one another as if they were old friends. Pit didn't know why, but he felt he had met this person before. He hadn't, of course, but there was something about him...

"What's your name?" Pit asked.

"Dude, can you guess?"

"You sound like Craya when you say that."

"Can you guess why?"

"No"

"Buddy, I'm Oeste (Oh-es-tay), the West wind, married to the goddess of the Twilight chic, Crepusculo. Talk about lucky!" He said, giving a good-natured smile.

Indeed, he was a god, but unlike the goddesses, he looked so, so _normal._ Almost like a human. There was no strange clothing, no special powers (except blowing wind from the west, but that was obvious), and not many great weapons (But Pit hadn't seen everything...yet)He did have wings, which had been folded behind his back when he had first entered, but other than that, Oeste seemed like normal dude. Oh, and his name was kind of abnormal, it meant 'West', but a name means almost nothing.

"You'd better start eatin', man," Oeste told him. Before Pit looked at the food, he told the god his plan, hoping that he would understand.

"I want to interfere with a prophecy. To save Nochaya," Pit said. Oeste's eyes widened.

"Dude, that kind of stuff is _serious_. Man, don't tell Craya anything about what I said and am going to say to you, got it?" The god said in a low voice. Pit nodded, and Oeste got closer, almost whispering.

"Okay, for starters, do you have, you know, _feelings_ for that Nochaya chic?" He asked. The white angel was about to shake his head, going, 'no way', but that would have been lying. Besides, he did love Nochaya, and lying to a god would be a bad thing.

"Uhhh... Yes."

"Dude, that rocks. Anyway, with that settled, you got to be a great thinker for this thing, okay?"

"Got it,"

"Okay, you see, dude, the thing about prophecies is that they are sometimes, and a lot of times very literal. I study this sort of thing, so I know what I'm talking about. You have to find a loophole in them to actually interfere. Actually, don't _try_ to interfere. Get this sort of sense that you are going to save her, do it, and then somehow, along those routes, you're goin' to deny the prophecy to Ama, but in the literal way, you haven't done a thing," Pit blinked, barely understanding any of what Oeste just said.

"Uhhh... Yo hablar en ingles?" He said, and Oeste laughed.

"Buddy, what I'm trying to say is, go get her! I know where those sick awesome _el fuego_ are kept, and I'll get your chariot ready. Meanwhile, eat that food!" He laughed, energy rising in his voice.

"So you're just going to let me go?" Pit asked, surprised and hopeful. "Isn't Craya going to be mad?"

"Ohh, she is going to whip my butt to Pizza Hut and back, but I don't care," Oeste told him. "Pizza Hut is getting used to seeing me now, anyway." They both laughed.

"All right, I'm going to get those scorpian dogs, and remember, eat that food!" Oeste said, rushing out the door.

Pit smiled, filled with new hope and happiness. Doing what the god had said, he reached for the silver plate, and a delicious smell wafted towards him, making his stomach growl. Belgian waffles with bacon were sitting like a diamond on the plate.

_Heaven in a dish._ Pit thought happily as he wolfed down the food. _They say, 'Food for the gods', but omg, they have no freaking idea._ After he was finished, Pit got out of the bed to pace the room, stretching out his stiff muscles. A minute later, Oeste came back in.

"Dude, their ready!" He said, grabbing Pit's wrist. In a flash, they were racing through the door and to wherever the _el fuego_ were. It was super speed, like what Nochaya could do, but everything was flashing by at a sickening pace, not like when everyone else seemed to be in slow motion or frozen, just a blur.

It was over in less than a second. They were standing on a cloud, like on Skyworld, but behind them was the giant amber and bronze temple, the temple of the Twilight.

"You okay?" Oeste asked a wobbly Pit. The angel steadied himself on his jelly legs, trying to keep what food he had eaten _in_ his stomach.

"I'm fine," He told the god. In a few seconds he was standing straight, not worried about falling over.

"Okay, dude. You did better than most for speed-travel-"

"I've done it before," Pit interrupted. Oeste stared at him. "Nochaya did it, but in kind of a different way," Oeste was looking at the angel in shock.

"What?" Pit asked, completely bemused.

"What else has the night goddess done with you?" Oeste asked. "Like, anything... _big?_" Pit thought for a moment, but then the answer came to him. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner, it was so obvious.

"She took me for a ride in her chariot," Pit said modestly. Oeste's jaw dropped a foot.

"Do you know what that means?" The West wind asked, gaping at him. Pit shrugged.

"It just seemed like an act of kindness-"

"Dude!" Oeste almost shouted, interrupting a very surprised and shocked Pit. "_What do you mean, 'an act of kindness'?" _He calmed himself, and then spoke in a more even tone.

"Listen Pit. Gods and Goddesses don't just take you for a chariot ride as an _'act of kindness'_. Are you kidding me? They only do that if they are, like," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Totally and completely in love with you."

Pit gasped, and Oeste nodded.

"Do you like that night chic?" he asked.

"Yeah" Pit answered.

"Then oh my god I can't believe she hasn't made out with you yet," He said. "Has she?"

"No,"

"Then get a move on, Romeo. Juliet is captured by an evil queen, and she needs her loved one to come get her!" Oeste said, smiling as he pushed Pit to where the _el fuego _were, already tethered to the chariot.

Pit stepped onto the chariot of bone, and Oeste smiled. Suddenly, as if remembering something, his expression changed.

"Oh, don't forget this, dude," He said, handing Pit a cloak.

"How did you-"

"Craya has all sorts of these magic items in a cabinet, she doesn't use or need them" Oeste explained. "If one protection cloak goes missing, no one will know,"

Pit smiled and draped the black cloak around his shoulders. "Thank you so much for your help, Oeste,"

"Dude, it's the least I can do. If anyone is getting lectured by Craya, then it is my job to help them out of it. Seriously, if there's one thing I hate about my girl, it's her lectures. Talk about overprotective," The West Wind told him. "Anyway, buenos suertes! Oh wait, english. Good luck, dude! Have fun shattering prophecies!"

Pit smiled, and called for the _el fuego _to start flying. The chariot lurched forward, sending up a spray of mist from the cloud like dust from the ground.

"Remember Pit!" Oeste shouted. The wind picked up around him and swirled up mist. His voice echoed against the palace walls. "Every flaw is a loophole! There is more than one way to save Nochaya! The prophecy can-"

But the rest of his words were drowned out by the roar of the wind, leaving Pit to ponder his words. The wind ripped at Pit, threatening to pull the cloak off his back (along with about six inches of skin) Luna yowled, a horrifying sound, making Pit shiver. Oscurridad did the same, howling to the wind, and in an instant it faded away.

_The Easssst wind, Essssto, wasss trying to dissssposssse of you._ Oscurridad's growling, throaty voise hissed in Pit's mind.

_Thank you._ He thought hard, unable to speak for a moment. He rubbed his throat, where the cord on the cloak had left deep red lines in its attempt to fly off his neck.

"Where is Nochaya?" Pit wondered aloud.

_We will lead you there._ Luna told him. The angel smiled at the _el fuego_; he never would have been able to make it through this mission without them. And then there was Oeste, who was so kind and willing to help him, so laid-back and relaxed, as if he had no care in the world. Pit had no way to thank him, no way to make him see how much it meant to help him get his beautiful goddess back to him.

And then there was what he had said. Not just the 'Every flaw is a loophole! There is more than one way to save Nochaya!' phrase, but the 'Goddesses don't just give out chariot rides as an "_act of kindness_'' ' phrase. So, Nochaya really liked him. Until now, Pit hadn't really thought of the things she had done for him as much. But now he saw.

The chariot ride.

The speed travel.

Fighting with him.

Even when she had almost killed Ganondorf, she was doing it to try and make her angel happy. Almost everything she had done for him was an act of love. Why hadn't Pit seen this before? (No, really, why didn't I make him see that? I'm kind of an idiot) It had been so obvious.

_And looked where I got her._ Pit thought miserably. _Trapped, about to die, and I can't save her._ But that made him think of Oeste's other words.

_"Every flaw is a loophole! There is more than one way to save Nochaya!"_

_Every flaw is a loophole._ A flaw, a mistake, was a loophole. What did that mean? A flaw. Loophole. Flaw.

Fatal flaw.

Pit didn't know his fatal flaw, so that didn't make much sense. But he knew _Nochaya's._

_"I cannot fight alone"_

And that was why he was her protector. To fight by her side.

But it didn't make sense.

_Flashback (chapter 7)_

_Nochaya rushed at him, beginning to spin and slash her black blades. __**Pit blocked each one with unexpected ease, much to their surprise.**_

_**"You are... so strong,"**_

_Flashback end (yes, very short flashback)_

Pit remembered the battle clearly. He, Lucas, and Ness had all fought against Nochaya alone. She had won (sort of). If she could not fight alone, how did she win with not a single player in alliance with her?

Pit did not understand how this was a loophole, but he was on to something. Was it _not_ her fatal flaw? No. Palutena had told her this, and Palutena would never lie to another goddess, even if they were from different mythologies. So it _was_ her fatal flaw. Yet it still made no sense.

_"The thing about prophecies is that they are sometimes and a lot of times very literal"_ Oeste's voice replayed in Pit's head. Was Nochaya's fatal flaw a prophecy? No, but Oeste's line and it all were connected in some way.

_We are here, angel Pit._ Luna told him. Pit, who had been lost in thought this entire time, suddenly found himself face to face with the temple of the sun goddess, the temple of Sole. It was very grand, definately made for a goddess. Gleaming gold walls formed a sort of castle-like structure, but only one large flag instead of millions of small ones stood in the center, billowing the golden crest of the sun against purple fabric, never to lose Suro's wind, the thing that kept it flapping.

"Stop at the drawbridge," Pit commanded. Yes, there was a drawbridge; Sole loved medieval castles and their designs.

When the chariot was parked, Pit removed the tethers from the _el fuego_ and let them roam around the castle outdoors, ready to come to his aid if needed.

Inside the castle really was like entering medieval times. Battle axes, swords, tapestries, and millions of other things lined the blue stone walls that Pit walked through. He could sense Nochaya, trapped and helpless, chained to a stone wall.

"She is in the dungeons," He told himself. The angel went to look for the nearest staircase, any sort of way into the depths of the castle. Apparently, there were dungeons too.

After spotting stairs, Pit literally flew down them, going as fast as possible to get to his goddess. She was getting closer, he could almost feel her, like a radar.

"_EEEEYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _A bloodcurdling scream echoed from the stone walls, Nochaya was in pain. Great pain. Fear coursed through Pit's veins as he heard her scream. Amanecer was torchering his love, his beautiful goddess of the night.

"I'm coming Nochaya!" He yelled. "Please, o goddess, hold on!" Pit flew even _faster_, literally running on the wall, trying to gain speed. Man, if he had any godly power right now, he would wish for super speed.

"Nochaya!" He yelled as he fell, not that heroically, onto the dirty dungeon floor. Nochaya was chained to a wall, looking pained and close to death. Blood was dripping from several cuts on her arms, face, and legs. But she was a goddess. She couldn't die.

Not unless her powers left her.

"Pit! No!" She screeched. "You've triggered the last -" But she stopped as a wave of spasms rolled over her, making the night goddess seize up and scream. Rivers of frozen tears my her sad green eyes spilled and cracked on the dusty stone floor. Nochaya's eyes began to grow lighter, and Pit realized what was happening. Him coming here had activated the last verse of the poem, the final numbers in the countdown. It made sense now. Every time something from the poem showed up in reality, she would repeat that verse. Why was he so stupid?

Amanecer was smiling evilly in the corner of the room, two knives in her hand, laughing like maniac. Her eyes were wide and her wings were spread out, white and haunting in the dim torchlight. Her pale, slender hands were dressed in blood. Nochaya's blood.

Quickly, Pit began to think. He needed to figure out what everything meant, and fast!

_"I'm evil and black"_

Nochaya had begun the chant, straining with every cell in her mind to stop talking. Ama's laugh grew louder, echoing off the stone walls.

Memories, thoughts, flashbacks, anything was racing through Pit's mind.

_"I cannot fight alone."_

_There is more than one way to save Nochaya._

_Every flaw is a loophole._

_I cannot fight alone._

_Sometimes, and a lot of times, prophecies are very literal._

_Nochaya can fight alone._

_Her fatal flaw isn't hers._

_I cannot fight alone._

_That's not Nochaya's voice._

_I cannot fight alone._

_That's not her speaking._

_"The one in the dark!"_

Nochaya screamed, thrashing against the magic chains that held her in one place. Her face was contorted in rage, confusion, sadness, and twisted anger, malice in her glowing eyes.

_Nochaya can fight alone._

_She's not the one talking._

_Nochaya can fight alone._

_But Ama can't._

Pit didn't know why he thought of this, but somehow, he knew it was true. Nochaya could fight alone. Amanecer couldn't. Nochaya hadn't been the one talking when she said that. It had been Ama, calling for help, through other people's minds and voices, spreading her call for help.

_She didn't need to. _That was strangely true as well.

"Ama!" Pit screamed. The Dawn goddess turned to him. "You are making a mistake!"

"Scared to enter the fray?" She taunted, smile growing wider, spiltting her face. "Scared of a prophecy?"

No. Pit wasn't scared. Because he understood now. Ama was making a mistake. Pit was trying to warn the _Dawn_ goddess.

_"As the night goddess should!"_

Nochaya shreiked.

_"But remember Pit!"_

She was looking directly at him now, pleading in her eyes. She was trying to tell him how sorry she was. For hurting him, Ganondorf, and everyone.

_"Along with the bad,_

_I'm also very, very good"_

There was a blinding flash of light, but Pit sheilded his eyes. Nochaya was lying on the floor, a simple angel. No powers, no mind reading, no godly strength to keep her invulnerable to attack. Nochaya was mortal. Amanecer laughed so loud that the two other angels covered their ears.

"Ama!" Pit yelled again, but she didn't turn around, she just strode towrds the weak girl. "For your own good, don't-" But he stopped. This was the prophecy. He wasn't going to try and save Nochaya. She didn't need it. He was backing out. And he didn't care.

The Dawn goddess raised a black knife and the other angels watched it glint evilly in the torchlight. The lights flickered and blew out, the only light coming from the glowing Ama, who smiled wider as she repeated the curse, taunting Pit.

_"You're angel will try_

_To save your power._

_But will back out,_

_In his darkest hour,"_

"Oh, boohoohoo," She said, and then laughed. "Goodbye, Nochaya! Look at the goddess of the night! Whose so evil and powerful now, hmmm? Look at the girl who used to sit through an entire curse without blinking cower at my glare! Not so great now, are we?" Nochaya was curled up in a ball, whimpering.

"SIT UP!" Ama yelled, twisting her hand in a strange way. The night goddess shrieked as invisible threads pulled her arms and legs out in an X, as if she was doing a midair, frozen jumping jack. Pit hated hearing her scream, it sent pangs of sadness into his heart. It was all he could do from leaping in and helping her out. But the nigth goddess would be fine.

Once again, the evil knife was raised. But Pit understood now. Ama had someone fighting by her side, every second of her life, and she wouldn't know it until now. This person kept her alive every passing moment, and deep down, no one could kill that person.

The blade began to drop. It would not miss its mark.

_You can't have the Dawn... _Pit thought, almost smiling to himself.

The black knife swung down.

_Without the Night._

It happened in slow-motion. The blade was heading straight for struggling Nochaya's heart, deadly accurate. And I mean _dead_ly_._ There was no way that she could miss, it was on the arrow straight path to her death, where no godly blood could save her.

But, about two inches from Nochaya's breast...

The knife

turned

in

Ama's

hand

and

hit

"AAAAAHHH!" Ama cried as her own knife embedded itself in her stomach. Nochaya's face went from scared and sad to surprised, and, Pit was glad to see it, that little bit of mischeif that could only belong to the goddess who would play tricks on other goddesses, the only hint of playful evilness that would appear on the face of a girl that could sit through curses without blinking, the mischeif that only belonged to Nochaya. Even in mortal form, a bit of the goddess was still placed in her heart.

"What did you-?" Ama shouted, healing the wound quickly, because, well, she _was_ a goddess_. _Her face was dashed with confusion and anger, not understanding how her blade had missed.

She raised the knife. Fear flashed across Nochaya's face, thinking that it might have just been an accident that her live was saved. But Pit smiled at her, mouthing, "It's all right" and she nodded, getting the message.

It was obvious now. If the night was gone, then not only would the earth boil and inhabitants die, then some goddesses wouldn't have a job to do. Only Sole would be riding around in the skies; Craya and Ama would be without any purpose. They would be destroyed, forgotten, turning to sand on the desert ground. Ama didn't know what was going to happen to her if she killed Nochaya, and her conscience wouldn't let her do it.

The knife blade dropped.

"AAAHHH!" Once again, a direct swing but no direct hit. Ama screamed with anger and began trying to slash (a now smiling) Nochaya.

Slash 1. Nothing.

Slash 2. Nada.

Slash 3. Nope.

Slash 4. No chz.

Slash 5. Not a dickibird.

You get the point.

"YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU, YOU WINGED IDIOT?" She yelled at him, literally making the walls and floor vibrate. Pit was feeling rather triumphan today, so he kept his cool. Actually, he did more than _keep_ his cool. He spread it around.

"Winged idiot?" Pit asked, icily smooth. "If I'm the winged idiot, then look whose the featherbrain." Nochaya gave him a thumbs up, loving the comeback. Ama turned purple.

"Listen, Amanecer," Pit said, using her full name. "You threw all this upon yourself. You can't fight alone," Ama looked a him, anger and curiosity in her face and voice.

"How did you know that?" She demanded, whispering. "How. Did. You. Know. That?" She hissed, punctuating every word. Pit pointed to Nochaya. Ama walked slowly towards her, knife ready, but remembered the last few incidents and didn't swing.

"What do you mean, Nochaya told you?" Ama asked, turning back to the angel.

"Your conscience, calling across galaxies for help, speaking out of the voices of all different people, trying to get someone who will listen. Somehow, you got stuck sending your voice out of Nochaya, another goddess, and for a while, I thought she was talking about herself. She believed that too, didn't you?" He asked the night... mortal. (I guess she can't be called a goddess until she is returned her invincibility and immortality). She nodded quickly.

"Anyway, you were wasting your time," Pit continued. "Because there is someone helping you through everything. For crying out loud, she keeps you alive every second of your life, girl!"

"Who?" She asked.

"You hate her more than anything,"

Ama's jaw dropped as she looked at Nochaya. Nochaya looked a little confused, but soon caught up.

"If there was no night, then there would be no reason for the dawn to begin the day," Pit said. "There would be no reason Twilight to begin the night. You two would be without purpose, you would die,"

Ama gasped.

"And that's why you can't kill her," He continued. "Your conscience would never let you destroy yourself,"

The white angel and the black one told the dawn everything. What they had been through, what they had figured out (actually, Pit told that sort of stuff, since he did the most figuring out. Of anything, really), just, everything. Little by little, The dawn's face became more understanding and kind than evil and ruthless. When Pit had told them about Oeste, about what he had said about Nochaya being in love with him, Nochaya turned red and Ama laughed. Not evilly either, but in a happy, joking way.

At the end of the story, The dawn goddess did something completely unexpected. She hugged Pit, a warm, happy hug.

"I'm sorry," She told them both when she let the white angel go. "I was an idiot,"

"Yeah, you were," Nochaya said. Ama smacked her, and Pit rushed between them to rid of fighting.

"We still hate each other," Nochaya told the angel. "Not even you can change that,"

"Shake hands" Pit told them. The goddess and the mortal did. "Now Ama," he said. "Give back Nochaya's godly powers and whatever. Every last one. Do not leave a single skill out, you hear that?" Ama gave a menacing growl at Pit and Nochaya, and carefully placed her hands on the black angel's head, murmering a few unintelligible words. Nochaya's body was surrounded by a black aura, she was becoming the goddess of the night once more. Her face became younger and sweeter, her eyes gained back their sparkling stars. She was the goddess of the night, the one who drove the moon across the galaxy, signaling day's end and night's begin.

_Crack!_ She broke the chains that held her captive. "Wow, those hurt." she said. "Ama, though I am angry that you captured me and tried to kill me," The dawn goddess whistled innocently. "I am thankful that you understood, and you also gave me a great poem to put in, you know, _The Book._" Ama gave a look at Pit, but nodded. The white angel realized that _The Book_ was probably some super secret goddess stuff, so he didn't ask about it.

"Pit, you need to go home now. And, the night needs to take her rightful place in the sky," Nochaya said, taking his hand. "It's time to go,"

Pit was happy. His beautiful Nochaya had been saved from certain death. He had unraveled a prophecy, a fatal flaw, and all that other stuff. He had met goddesses from a different mythology, some kind, some evil, some overprotective, and one he hadn't met yet. Pit had literally saved the world from boiling over. And, the goddess he loved, loved him back. Maybe even more.

"Nochaya?" Pit said. She turned, her white hair swishing, now having it's natural glow.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," He said. She smiled.

"I love you too, my angel. I love you too," Nochaya said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pit smiled, but went for her lips.

Her kiss was sweet and cool, and it tasted like cherries. It was so passionate and free, neither angel wanted it to end. Pit moved his hands down to her thin waist, hugging the beautiful girl closer.

_Nochaya's POV (Finally)_

I loved this angel. He was my life, my love, the thing that completed my empty life. Everything about him, his soft eyes, his sweet smile. He was so strong, a great fighter. He was even smarter than me, for he could figure out the prophecy/curse of Amanecer before I even had a clue about what was going on.

And now, kissing him, running my hands through his hair, I didn't need to read his mind to know that he loved me back, and will love me forever and ever. He thought I was perfect. I thought he was flawless. We, yin and yang, white and black, light and dark, we will never stop forgetting one another.

Which is why I am sorry that I'll have to leave him.

_**The last chapter. Sniff, sniff.**_

_**But wait! There's more! There will be an epilogue explaining all this, but you don't have to read it unless you want to know about other secrets. We all love secrets, right? Of course. I know you too well.**_

_**Review! Oh, and I got a whole poem planned out for the epilogue, but it won't be as detailed as a normal chapter. On the other hand, it will get in **__**a lot**__**faster.**_

_**So if you want a epilogue **__**right now**__** review and tell me. I might do the poem, which will be here instantly, but won't have a lot of detail.**_

_**If you want a detailed, nice epilogue, then **__**review**__** to tell me you want a written chapter. It will take longer to get here, since I don't have a copy of it already made (but I do with the poem).**_

_**Your choice! Also, review, review, review with any questions you have that I can choose to answer in the epilogue.**_

_**A lot of stuff about he epilogue, I know.**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Okay, now it **__**really**__** is the last chapter. We finally saw stuff from Nochaya's point of view, and we learned that she is going to have to leave. Like, 'never-see-Pit-again' kind of leave. But do we know why? No we don't people, and that's why I wrote this epilogue! Anyway, so not only is this the last and final chapter, it's the one where Nochaya leaves, so that's TWO things to cry about. Oh well.**_

_Epilogue_

"Pit, it's time to go home now," Nochaya said, walking over to the chariot with a sullen look on her face. The white angel couldn't understand her unhappiness. What could be wrong? He had just saved her from an evil goddess, confessed his love for her, and then they freaking kissed! He didn't understand what could be bothering her, he really couldn't.

Pit walked onto the moon white chariot as Nochaya called for her dogs to start flying. The white angel quickly pulled the black protection cloak over his head, prepared not to make the same mistake twice. Nochaya nodded, glad he remembered.

"Luna tells me you were good on my chariot," She said, her old smile returning to it's rightful place. Pit smiled back, basking in her praise. Maybe he had just imagined that sullen look, because Nochaya seemed to be her regular happy self now.

"Thank you," Pit said.

It was the end of a long, long day. They watched as Craya rode by on one of her horses, it's tail painting the beautiful colors of sunset. The stunning golds, the rich reds, the softest pinks and the deepest of indigos, all swirling above the sun, signaling day's end, and night's begin. It was Nochaya's time, where her powers were strongest, her chariot the most bright, and her face at it's youngest point, at it's most beautiful. It was the most magical moment in history. The night: Mysterious, beautiful, enchanting, forbidding, dark, mystical, amazing. Nochaya was every one of those. Everything about her was so special and sacred to Pit, he didn't want to ever let her go.

_My goddess is Palutena, goddess of the Light,_ Pit thought. _Yet I have fallen in love with the goddess of the night. Ironic._ Nochaya nodded, once again hearing his thoughts.

"It is," She said.

They continued the night journey in silence, each angel thinking about something. The constellations came to life, roaring or hissing or whatever, lightening the indigo sky. It was beautiful, but Pit couldn't feel happy at the moment. He could sense something was wrong with Nochaya. An aura of sadness was coming off her in waves, and the white angel couldn't understand why.

"Nochaya?" He asked, his voice pricked with nervousness. She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

The black angel said nothing for a moment, but then cleared her throat.

"I cannot lie to you, my angel. No, I am not okay,"

"Why?" Pit asked. The second the words left the safety of his mouth, he wished he hadn't spoken them, because tears soon fell like hail from the night goddess's sparkling eyes.

"Sorry!" He said quickly. "I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me, okay? I don't need to know," But Nochaya gave him a hard look.

"No Pit. Out of all the people in the world, you are the one who absolutely has to know this,"

"Why?"

Nochaya almost went into another round of tears. "Because I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, but Pit, I'll have to leave. I'll have to leave you-" her voice cracked. "forever," It hit Pit like a wall of bricks. She wouldn't be coming back.

"_Why?_" He almost shouted. Nochaya sighed.

"Because of Invierna (in-vee-ayr-nah)" She told him. Pit didn't understand for a moment, until he translated the name. Invierna, or Invierno; Winter. The child of Nochaya. "But you said you weren't-" He began.

"But I am now," The night goddess interrupted.

_When did that hap-_ Pit thought. _Oh my god. Does that mean-?_

"Whose the father?" He asked. Nochaya was silent. "Who. Is. The. Father?" He demanded, drilling each word into the ground. Nochaya began to cry, tears breaking into tiny pieces of ice on the floor of the chariot.

"You are, my angel." She said. "You are the father." Anger bubbled up to a point in Pit's head where he couldn't even speak full sentences (and, since this is rated k+, let's all be glad they are _not_ full sentences).

"You did-? I didn't know? How could you-? In the middle of the night? I was asleep! You thought you could-? Why did you-? What's your problem?" He raged like that for a bit, so angry at her for not telling him. (Ugh, why did I make Nochaya so sick-minded?) Pit punched the air, kicked the side of the chariot (and then jumped around a bit on one foot, holding his toe, swearing at both Nochaya and that stupid chariot) and did a bunch of things to drain his anger. When he was done, the night goddess took his hands, plead and guilt echoing in her timeless face.

"I'm so sorry, Pit. Forgive me; I wanted to tell you, I truly did. But if anyone found out, even if it was just a mortal, it would put you and me in unimaginable danger. You are simply an angel, Pit. You are much more to me than to any other goddess, and they would shoot you down without blinking, _especially_ Ama. Trust me, my angel. Please, please trust that this was for your own safety," Nochaya was on her knees now, begging with Pit. He couldn't stand to see her like this, whether he had hated her or ot.

"I understand, Nochaya," He told her, bringing the night goddess to rise. "But why did you do that? Just tell me why." Nochaya sighed.

"Simply, I did it because I loved you," She said. "Love, for a goddess like me, or any other immortal is nothing like you would have ever dreamed, Pit. Love in this manner is unimaginable, and for a goddess or god it is uncontrollable. I think I loved you too much. And when you told me that I was a monster, I realized i had failed in making you hap-" But she stopped as Pit put a finger to her lips.

"I understand," He said. "And I love you too. Everything I ever said, everything i ever did to make _you_ unhappy, forget it. Forget it all. I love you,"

"Pit?" Nochaya asked. "Do you forgive me? Do you truly forgive me? Are you willing to let go of everything I did to make your life not the way you wanted it?" Pit didn't even have to think twice.

"Of course, Nochaya. Of course." He said.

"Then, I give you my final blessing," Nochaya told him, placing her hand in his.

_"May you live long_

_To a well old age,_

_May you stay clear,_

_Of enemy's cage._

_Take a thousand journeys,_

_To travel far and wide._

_Fight a thousand battles._

_Courage at your side_

_May you forever know,_

_The enemy from the friend_

_May you keep on fighting_

_To the bitter end,_

_I wish you days of happiness_

_And not a single one of fright,_

_And to look at the colored sunset_

_And watch it turn to the night."_

"We're here," Nochaya told him, finishing the chant. Pit didn't know how to tell her goodbye; he didn't want her to go. Smash Mansion was right below them.

"Protect Invierna," He told her. She wrapped her amrs around him in a hug, crying softly. Pit returned the embrace, never wanting to let his goddess go.

"I will," Nochaya said. "I'll miss you Pit. Take this, don't lose it," Unwrapping her hands from around his neck, she handed him a leather necklace, with a charm on the end. The charm was a crescent moon with a snowflake in it's curve. _The night and the winter._ Pit thought.

"Good bye, Nochaya." He told her. "I will never forget you,"

"And I you, my angel," She said, tears falling from her eyes. "I you,"

With one last fleeting look at the chariot, Pit jumped from it, spreading his wings to catch an updraft. He flew down to the soft green grass in front of the Mansion, staring up at the sky. He saw Nochaya waving to him, and he waved back, watching as the night goddess continued her journey through the starry sky.

_I will never, ever forget you,_ He thought, but the angel knew Nochaya was too far away to hear his thoughts.

_7 months later_

"Look Pit!" Lucas called, his face pressed up against the window.

"Stop it, Lucas, you're going to fog up the glass!" Pit said as he walked over to see what the PK fighter was looking at. The problem was, Lucas's head was in the way, and the angel had to shove it away.

"Hey!" He cried as he went tumbling across the ground. "Anyway, first snow of the year!" He was right. Tiny little flakes were dancing their way down from the clouds, turning the green grass white. "It was an early storm, which is weird, because of global warming and stuff. Anyway, that's really cool! I'm going to make snowballs, snow forts, snowmen- hey, Pit, what's wrong? what are you doing?" Lucas paused in the making of his winter To-Do list to see the angel fiddling with something around his neck.

What had happened was this: Pit was seeing the snow out the window and all of a sudden, a burning sensation had occurred around his neck. He immediately began to take out the leather necklace.

"Who's that from?" Lucas asked when he saw it.

"An old friend," Pit replied, smiling at the sight of the charm. The snowflake was what had given him the sensation, and right now it was blinking blue then black again, blue then black. He knew what it meant, and was happy to see that sign.

"Happy birthday, Invierna," He said, still staring at the necklace. "I haven't forgotten,"

_The End_


End file.
